The Beginning's End  TRADUCCION
by MaRipoosaTekniKoloR
Summary: Han pasado 6años desde la guerra con Marimeia, todos se han acoplado a sus propias rutinas.Pero un error puede hacer añicos una relacion. y la paz puede ser el vínculo más frágil de todos." fanfic de Shoori 1xR, 2x3/3x2,2x1/1x2,4x5,CAPITULO 8UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: tanto los personajes de GW como esta historia no me pertenecen,_

_esta es una** traduccion** del Fanfic de **Shoori **llamado **Friends and Lovers, **_

_espero la disfruten tanto como yo =)_

_esta historia contiene escenas lemon o lime..._

_pairing: 3x2 referencia del pasado 1x2 3x4_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Esto es completamente loco y esta fuera de control.

Esta bien, entonces eso se describiría como algo que jamás había pasado en mi vida, o con alguno de los chicos, para esta cuestión.

Pero esto... es una locura de proporciones épicas, pero debe ser de igual manera celebrado con algo igual de loco.

Mi amigo, mi mejor amigo talvez, se ha casado.

Con la reina del mundo, la señorita Obsesiva Reelena Peacecraft ,Sacudí mi cabeza tristemente mientras miraba hacia abajo, hacia la recepción de Heero. Heero..., casado.

Otro soldado caído.

¿Quién soy yo para hablar de esa manera? Simplemente Heero se ha casado con una mujer rica, hermosa, quien tiene mucho mas poder que cualquiera en vida. ¿Y que es lo que planeo hacer? Planeo seducir a otro de mis mejores amigos, a otro piloto de Gundam, a otro chico.

Pero Duo... estas boquiabierto, en shock y horrorizado. ¿Qué te haría hacer semejante cosa? Eso es fácil, quiero, lo quiero de alguna manera que no puedo entender y esto puede sonar absurdo y tonto, pero lo necesito. Ah! Dudas de mi, piensas que esto es imposible, en pocas palabras, piensas que estoy pensando con mis hormonas en vez de con la cabeza.

Hasta cierto punto tienes razón, soy un chico de 18 años, estoy en mi pleno apogeo, sexualmente hablando, seria una lastima desperdiciarlo. Pero es mas que eso, por supuesto que quiero el cuerpo de Trowa, ¿quién no?, Es largo, delgado y sorprendentemente musculoso, además es un acróbata ¿necesito decir algo más?, Además tiene unos profundos, vibrantes, hermosos, ojos verdes, y una piel que es exageradamente pálida y suave para ser de un chico.

Pero no es solo su cuerpo lo que quiero, por muy tentador que este sea...

Puedo conversar con Trowa, nunca dice mucho, pero lo que ha dicho...

Ok. Suena cursi, pero tiene alma.

Si, todo mundo tiene un alma, si sigues el dogma religioso tradicional, pero la de Trowa es...

Todo mundo piensa que Trowa es una clase de loco introvertido, la mayoría de la gente piensa que no tiene sentimientos, lo cual es ridículo.

Trowa tiene muchos sentimientos, él probablemente es por lo menos, igual de emocional que yo, y eso es mucho decir, hemos logrado conocernos realmente bien desde que la guerra termino. Cada uno necesitó de un amigo, así que nos encontramos el uno al otro, una vez que te sueltas un poco con él y aprendes a leer entre líneas y entender lo que quiso decir de lo poco que dice, Trowa revela demasiado.

Sabes? él odio ser un soldado, se convirtió en uno porque le gustaba volar, una vez me contó que eso lo hacia sentirse libre, la única manera en la que él pudo poner sus manos en un Gundam era el estar de acuerdo en matar gente, así que lo hizo, ahora vive cada día con la noción de sus crímenes. Vidas acabadas, gente destruida, solo para liberarse por unos momentos de la realidad y volver a ser el mismo. Mas nunca podrá escaparse de ello, nunca será libre de ello.

Irónico, ¿no es así?

Pero lo entiendo, lo entiendo porque estoy en la misma situación, ambos volamos, y peleamos por la misma causa, escapar...

Estuvimos tratando de escapar de cosas ligeramente diferentes, todo por lo que yo me había preocupado, lo vi destruido, y pensé que tenia mala suerte, un karma negativo... pensé que si llegara a morir, por lo menos no le traería la muerte a nadie mas de los que me importaban, sin embargo, me convertí en el Dios de la muerte y la traje al mundo.

Cuando Trowa termino con Quatre, me convertí en su indispuesto confidente, y escuche todos los detalles sangrientos. Realmente el no tenia a nadie mas para contarle lo que a mi, ¿podrías imaginártelo llorando en el hombro de Heero, o en el de Wufei? No lo creo, ellos ni siquiera se enteraron que existía una relación entre ellos, ni mucho menos un rompimiento.

Entonces, una noche en la que me encontraba un poco tomado y le pregunte a Trowa porque había terminado esa relación tan repentinamente.

Talvez él estaba también un poco tomado o simplemente asombrado ante mi audacia, pero me lo dijo.

luche para escapar de la perdida de los que me he preocupado Trowa nunca tuvo alguien por quien preocuparse, la única persona por la que él se preocupo, se convirtió en un espía, y lo utilizó, cada uno lo estuvo utilizando por algo: Sexo, información, trabajo, lucho en contra de ser utilizado.

Lo que noto de esa relación con Quatre, era que ambos se estaban utilizando, por comodidad, para escapar, era una clase de "amigos con beneficios", personalmente no veo nada de malo en ello, pero cuando Trowa se dio cuenta de lo que era, se horrorizo, era todo lo que nunca quiso. Así que termino con eso lo más rápido posible... pobre Quatre fue abandonado.

Bueno, aquí está mi desafió:

seducir a un chico que esta convencido de dos cosas.

Uno, que todo mundo esta fuera de utilizarlo, y dos, cada vez que él siente alguna felicidad o placer él siente que esta utilizando a la persona que se lo esta proporcionando.

Ninmu ryoukai.  
debe ser otra cosa

_**What would you say if I told you  
I've always wanted to hold you**_

Aquí vamos, es tiempo de adquirir coraje para este punto difícil.

Es bueno ver que todas estas "ligeras" clases que he tomado, no fueron una perdida de tiempo.

-"¿Algún día, huh?"-

Trowa me miro, sabia que estaba ahí, no tuvo que reconocer mi presencia, parpadeó y echo un vistazo para luego encontrase con mis ojos. Eso creo, yo sabia que no podía sentirme de este modo si no fuera de alguna manera correspondido.

-"Hn", - gruñó.

Genial, ahora sé esta volviendo en Heero

-"Pensé que nunca se marcharían, ¿tu sí?"- Al parecer no le hizo gracia, ni contesto.

No puedo culparlo.

Esta no era exactamente la manera en la que lo tenia planeado.

Pero no estoy diciendo las cosas que siento. ¿Pero que pasaría si lo hiciera?

Te quiero

_Quieres algo de mí_

Te necesito

_No soy una cosa para satisfacer tus necesidades_

Te amo

_¡Aaargghh! (corre gritando en medio de la noche)_

debe de haber una forma mas facil de hacer esto

_**don't know what we're afraid of**_  
**_Nothing would change if we made love_**

Ok. Entonces la palabra "A" (amor) esta fuera.

Ni siquiera sé si lo es, realmente no sé si podré, si lo hiciera...

¡Suficiente!... ¡concéntrate!

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?, ¿Qué me rechace?, ¿Y que?

No quiero perderlo, no quiero perder su amistad, no quiero perder la fantasía.

No solo quiero la fantasía, quiero la realidad, _lo quiero_.

De nuevo me mira, de repente, por una vez, ha fracasado en enmascarar la expresión en sus ojos. Veo reflejado en ellos todo el anhelo, inseguridad e incertidumbre que siento en mi mismo. Y sé, que él quiere lo que yo quiero, pero él teme de lo que yo temo.

¿Qué tal si nos juntamos y no funciona?

¿Qué tal si le pasa algo?

¿Qué tal si lo utilizo, o él piensa que lo hago?

Interrumpo el encuentro de nuestra mirada y miro hacia abajo, percibo, en vez de mirarlo, ponerse rígido, él ha tomado esto como un rechazo, un gesto de que no estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. comienza a alejarse, comienzo a permitirlo.

En segundos pienso: _que se joda todo esto_

___**So I'll be your friend  
And I'll be your lover  
'Cause I know in out hearts we agree  
We don't have to be one or the other  
Oh, no, we could be both to each other**_

-"Trowa" - hago un gesto de dolor mientras oigo mi voz, es muy fuerte, demasiado urgente.

Pero se detiene, voltea hacia mí, me mira a la cara, pero no me mira a los ojos.

-"sube conmigo"- los dos tenemos cuartos aquí, en el reino de Sank, actualmente nuestros cuartos están juntos. Favorablemente.

Me mira fijamente, ha recobrado algo de control, sus ojos tienen esa monótona y vacía expresión que suele usar para ocultar cualquier emoción. Un largo, e incomodo silencio se extiende por un largo periodo...

-"¿piensas que es una buena idea?"- pregunta finalmente.

-"No te lo hubiera dicho, si no lo pensara así"- Otro largo y mortal silencio, ¡dale tiempo para pensar Duo!, Estoy tratando de no retorcerme.

-"¿para que me quieres?"- pregunta finalmente

Diablos, diablos, diablos... sabia que iba a preguntar eso, ahora, si no lo expreso correctamente, seguramente él se alejara de esta puerta para siempre.

-"Te quiero"-

¡EEEECCCHH! Gracias por jugar, ¡tenemos algunos encantadores dones separados!.

La mirada en sus ojos se tornó de vacía a deprimente.

-"Me quieres"- repitió apagadamente, pero escuché el borde en su voz, Ok, entonces esa era la respuesta incorrecta, pero es la verdad, así que asiento con la cabeza.

Parpadea una chispa de cólera en sus ojos.

-"bueno, discúlpame por prolongar lo que tu quieres, pero..."-

-"¡Maldita sea Trowa no calles!"- proteste, él parece impresionado, no me sobresalto muy seguido.

-"Quítate esos complejos"- ordene brutalmente -"Quiero estar contigo, te quiero, y tu me quieres también"; genial, ahora parece que estoy siendo demasiado empalagoso.

-"Yo... yo lo siento"- murmura, su cara afligida, se voltea.

-"¡Trowa!"-demonios aquí esta de nuevo, Hazlo, trata de mantener fuera la desesperación de tu voz, Duo.

-"Trowa, mírame"- se voltea lentamente e indeciso levanta su mirada hasta la mía.

- "Trowa somos amigos, Amigos, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?"- solo me mira fijamente

-"significa que nos damos tiempo, apoyo... compañía mutuamente, cada uno da y recibe, eso no significa que nos utilizamos el uno al otro"-

me sigue mirando fijamente, esta bien, Hmmmmm...

-"utilizar implica, que estas tomado algo que la otra persona no te quiere dar. Quiero estar contigo. Pero solo si tu quieres estar conmigo". –

esa es la única explicación en la que puedo pensar, creo que el no ha respirado mucho estos dos últimos minutos.

Suspiro, he dicho todo lo que pude, no puedo expresarlo de otra manera.

- "voy a mi cuarto Trowa, me gustaría que me siguieras, por favor ven, claro, si es que quieres"- darle la espalda es una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho, pero de cierto modo, persuasión comienza siendo presión, que problema, nunca había estado tan bien al tratar de entender donde esta el punto de todo esto.

Me dejo caer en la ridículamente enorme y suave cama que me ha sido proporcionada, aun traigo puestos mis boxers, pero nada mas, no quiero impresionarlo demasiado, si es que viene.

"_impresionarlo"_ no te halagues a ti mismo Duo;

ha pasado media hora desde que lo dejaste, y no viene.

No puedo creer que no venga, ¿qué pasara ahora?,

¿Debemos pretender que nada ocurrió?,

¿Seguir como antes?,

No sé si podré.

Camino de un lado a otro, tratando de alejar aquel fuerte sentimiento de humillación que fue lanzado a través de mí, entonces él no me quiere, ¿y que?

Esto apesta.

Incluso teniéndome autocompasión, mi entrenamiento no me falló, cuando escuche un ruido que provenía de la puerta de la recamara, automáticamente camine detrás de ella, mi mano buscando una pistola que no tengo, y eso también es bueno, ahí, parado en la entrada de la habitación...

...esta Trowa.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes de GW como esta historia no me pertenecen,

esta es una traduccion del Fanfic de Shoori llamado Friends and Lovers

espero la disfruten tanto como yo =)

esta historia contiene escenas lemon o lime...

pairing: 3x2 referencia del pasado 1x2 3x4

XXXXXXXX

Cierra la puerta tras de él, la única luz que se ve en la habitación es la que proviene de la ventana abierta, así que lo único que puedo ver de él es un borroso perfil.

Se mueve hasta cierto punto dentro de la habitación, cerca de la cama, dentro de la luz, la luz de la luna blanquea todo color, él se encuentra ante mí, un perfil entre ébano y plata, se detiene a varios pasos de la cama, estoy sentado en ella, con una rodilla doblada hacia mi pecho, puedo escuchar los latidos en mis oídos, por primera vez en mi vida no puedo hablar.

No puedo dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

Él rompe el silencio.

-"¿es esto un error?". - pregunta silenciosamente, su voz es ronca.

_**Yes it's a chance that we're taking  
And somebody's heart could be breaking**_

Sacudo mi cabeza lentamente.

-"No lo creo"- digo en silencio.

-" Yo..."- lo veo esforzarse, es difícil para él expresar sus sentimientos.

-"Yo... no quiero perder lo que tenemos, no tengo muchos amigos"-

-"no lo haremos. Tú te quedaras conmigo, Trowa no me iré a ningún lado"- -

-"¿pero que pasara si esto no...?"-

-"¿si esto no funciona?"- Empuje las sabanas a un lado y me pare, moviéndome hacia donde él estaba, apenas dos pasos de entre nuestros cuerpos. ,

-"entonces, si no funciona, eso no quiere decir que dejaremos de ser amigos"- Sacude su cabeza lentamente...

-"no, nunca será lo mismo"- Encojo mis hombros.

-"nunca será lo mismo si nos detenemos en este instante, nada es siempre lo mismo, cada segundo es siempre diferente"-

-"¿pero, que pasara si esto no funciona?"-

-"¿ Y qué tal si funciona?, ¿Que tal si es mucho mejor de lo que pensamos?, Diferente no necesariamente significa peor".-

Bueno aquí hay una idea original, puedo decirle que esta teniendo dificultades para procesar esto, ninguno de nosotros va a ganar un premio por optimistas, pero no creo que Trowa ha escuchado incluso el concepto de esto.

Me muevo un poco, acercándome ligeramente, mis movimientos no son realmente consientes, simplemente han nacido del esfuerzo de mantenerme silencioso, sus ojos se mueven, como si recorrieran desde mis hombros, bajo mi pecho, siguiendo el patrón de movimiento, músculos y piel mientras me acerco.

Y ahí esta, estamos tratando de intelectualizar, de idear razones de que debemos estar juntos, por que seria lógico hacerlo, y hemos ignorado lo más básico.

_**But we can't stop what's inside us  
Our love for each other will guide us.**_

Repentinamente, cierro la distancia entre nosotros, se tambalea, golpeado ligeramente fuera de balance del impacto de mi cuerpo contra el de él, instintivamente, pone un brazo alrededor de mí, seguro de sí mismo, y esa es toda la invitación que necesito.

Presiono mis labios contra los de él, besándolo con toda la pasión que hacia varios meses había estado esperando.

Al principio él estaba tieso, sin reaccionar, por un instante, parecía estar a punto de aventarme, Solo por un instante, sin embargo, mi lengua se deslizaba a lo largo de su labio inferior buscando entrada y eso parece que era todo lo que se necesitaba para empujarlo sobre el borde, su brazo se tensaba alrededor de mí atrayéndome hacia él.

Y repentinamente él esta besándome con una intensidad tan feroz. No sé por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, en la mitad de la habitación, nuestras lenguas chocaban, explorándonos mutuamente, y yo francamente arrollado por el sabor, el sentimiento, la sensación de sus labios y lengua contra la mía.

Eventualmente, estoy consiente de sus manos moviéndose arriba y abajo en mi espalda, acariciando mi piel, y me consumo con la necesidad de tocarlo, como él lo hace conmigo, sin romper el beso, muevo mis manos hacia su camisa, revolviéndome torpemente con los botones. Sus manos se mueven para ayudarme, y juntos desesperadamente, zambulléndolo de su camisa, su camiseta, su pantalón, para el tiempo en el que lo hicimos, su smoking de boda, no es mas que un montón de harapos costosos. Lo bueno es que no era rentado.

Moví mi boca hacia su oído, mientras deslizaba mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo, maravillándome de esta firmeza debajo de mis dedos, muchas veces lo había visto practicando sus rutinas sin la camiseta puesta, y toda la fuerza y músculos acumulados en una forma compacta, nunca fallo en asombrarme.

Incluso puedo augurar que es más impresionante de cerca. Siento en vez de escuchar sus gemidos de deseo, lo siento tenso de mover, antes de que lo supiera, estoy en la cama de espalda mirando su oscura cara permaneciendo inmóvil encima de mí.

Se inclina hacia abajo y me besa de nuevo, sus manos moviéndose a través de mi cuerpo, explora mi pecho y se mueve lentamente, acariciando mi estomago, sus labios siguen en los míos, desliza una mano detrás de mi espalda levantando mis caderas de la cama, con la otra mano, tira mis boxers fuera, empujándolos hacia debajo de mis piernas, y desechándolos, sus labios se mueven lentamente, arrastrándola por debajo de mi cuello, mientras sus manos lentamente se deslizan por encima de mis muslos, gimo mientras instintivamente separo mis piernas, esto no es como esperaba que fuera, pero note que no estoy ¡quejándome!

Sus dientes suavemente muerden mi clavícula, en el mismo instante que sus dedos se envuelven alrededor de mi entrada, no puedo contenerme a gritar de placer, mientras sus firmes dedos se mueven sobre la piel sensible, rozando, y volviéndome loco.

Me doy cuenta de que él ya no me esta besando, y fuerzo mis ojos a abrirse, él esta mirándome fijamente, vigilándome, como si me llevara cerca y más cerca del borde. De alguna manera la intensidad de esa mirada es casi tan erótica como sus manos en mi piel, cierro mis ojos, incapaz de soportar ambos al mismo tiempo y murmuro su nombre. Él continua haciendolo, pero siento su otra mano moverse lentamente, mi cuerpo se tensa al sentir su dedo deslizándose dentro de mí, continua por un momento, pero cuando no protesto los junta, luego otro.

No puedo creerlo, no soy un extraño de esta clase de actividades, pero nunca había tenido una experiencia como esta antes. Siempre me esforzaba por ser el agresor, aunque no lo fuera, realmente. Ahora con Trowa, en un encuentro que había planeado desde hace meses, todo lo que puedo hacer es recostarme aquí y gemir mientras él controla el ritmo de todo.

Lo estoy amando.

Y pensar que ¡lo iba a seducir!

De repente sus dedos desaparecen, mueve mis piernas hacia arriba y las separa, dejándolas colgar sobre sus hombros, siento algo mas probándome, y sé que es él, desnudas fracciones de un centímetro lejos de estar profundamente dentro de mí, arqueo mis caderas hacia arriba, invitándolo, pero él no se mueve.

- "Duo"- su voz es dura y seria, casi no la reconocía, no respondo, no puedo, me muevo contra él, tratándolo de empujarlo dentro de mí.

- "Duo, mírame"- él no se moverá hasta que lo vea, fuerzo a mis ojos a que se abran, me forzo a mí mismo para concentrarme en él, su cara es tensa, tensada con el esfuerzo de controlarse a sí mismo, no puedo leer la expresión en sus ojos.

-"¿realmente quieres esto?"- preguntó.

¡¿Qué?, No puede estar hablando en serio, no podría ser mas descarado si escribiera: "Cojeme Trowa" con letras rojas en mi frente.

-"parare, si es que quieres"- manejó, si lo hago detenerse en este momento, el esfuerzo probablemente lo haga tener un ataque al corazón, pero lo ha hecho y sé que lo hará.

-"Trowa"- abrí la boca con asombro.

-"si te detienes ahora, te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, que te mataré"- deslicé mi mano bajo su espalda, apretando su trasero, para hacer hincapié de lo que estamos haciendo.

Parecía que era todo lo que necesitaba para estar tranquilo. Con un gemido suavizado, se movió contra mí, agitándose profundamente dentro de mí, con un lento empuje.

Llore, apretando mis ojos, cerrándolos contra lo que parecía mezclarse, placer/ dolor, ante su entrada, se detiene por un momento, obviamente esforzándose a dejarme acoplarme.

Entonces, lentamente, comenzó a moverse, lo sentía moverse rápido y más rápido, conectándose con algún punto profundo dentro de mí, rozando mi dureza entre nuestros cuerpos hasta que todas esas sensaciones fueran todo lo que hiciera.

Las emociones se acumulaban mas y más, hasta que repentinamente explote, viniéndome aparte en el mismo momento en el que él enterraba su cara en mi cuello y gritaba. Siento su peso colapsándose sobre mí, pero esto es irreal, nos consumimos el uno al otro, flotando juntos en esta apasionada noche.

_**So I'll be your friend  
And I'll be your lover  
'Cause I know in our hearts we agree  
We don't have to be one or the other**_

Después de un rato, soy Duo de nuevo, y él es Trowa, estoy descansando aquí en esta húmeda cama con su pesado cuerpo sobre el mío.

Pero no es lo mismo.

Cuando nos reponemos después de la explosión, no nos repusimos de la misma manera.

Algo de él vino dentro de mí, Y algo mío fue dentro de él.

Él es mío Soy de él

Y nada de eso cambiara, nunca.

Lo sé, ¿pero él lo sabe?

Se mueve hacia mí, colocándose a espaldas mías, no habla, y ya no estamos tocándonos, descansamos así por varios minutos, mientras nuestra respiración lentamente regresa a ser normal. Incluso ninguno de los dos se mueve o habla, él no me toca, sigo echando un vistazo en su dirección, ni siquiera me mira, sus ojos están cerrados, parece como si estuviera dormido.

Quiero golpearlo, quiero gritarle, ¿cómo puede estar descansando así?, ¿Cómo no puede sentir esto?, ¿cómo puede...

Repentinamente, se cambia de lado, encarándome, me alcanza con un brazo, y me empuja hacia él, mi cabeza recostada sobre su pecho, me envuelve con su brazo, y siento su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

Él esta... abrazándome.

Trowa esta abrazándome, siento una risa subiendo por mi garganta, y lucho por detenerla, ¿quién se lo hubiera imaginado? Siento su mano deslizándose por mi espalda, y gentilmente tira de mi trenza zafándola de donde estaba, debajo de mí, delicadamente la arrojo hacia atrás, y observo como roza el interminable final de esta contra su mejilla. Sus ojos se levantan y me ve mirándolo. Ninguno de los dos habla, ninguno de los dos lo necesita hacer.

Él lo sabe

Yo lo sé

Nada necesita ser dicho

_**I've been through you  
And you've been through me  
Sometimes a friend is the hardest to see**_

Tiempo después, soy despertado por la luz que toca mi cara, no abro mis ojos, aparento estar dormido, siento sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla, mi mentón, jugueteando con el cabello que esta en mi frente.

Me siento cálido, me siento contento, ¿por qué nunca me imagine que él pudiera ser tan gentil?, Sabía que me sentía atraído hacia él, sabia que lo quería, pero no sabia que me había estado abrazando toda la noche, y protegiéndome mientras dormía.

me contó, que no podía sentir las más suaves emociones, nunca las conoció, así que él no sabia como... me pregunto si él todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que se ha estado mintiendo así mismo...

Después de unos momentos, oí rechinar la cama y la sentir mover al momento en que el peso de Trowa se desplazó, escuche el crujido de la madera, y pasos alejándose de la cama, pasaron pocos momentos antes de que me aventurara a abrir mis ojos, no tuve que preocuparme de que me estuviera viendo, esta de espaldas, parado frente a la ventana, mirando el amanecer sobre el reino de Sank, trae puesto de vuelta sus boxers, y sonrío, siempre me imagine que Trowa era de ese tipo de chicos de ropa ajustada, no pude estar mas equivocado, la prenda es de un vibrante verde bosque, con unas sombras mas oscuras que las de sus ojos, y esta hecho de algún tipo de material que no puedo identificar, pero Definitivamente No es algodón, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado que era un secreto sensualista? Yo no, pero definitivamente me gusta.

Me escabullo silenciosamente de la cama y me paro detrás de él, seguramente me ha oído, pero no se voltea ni habla, me acerco tanto hasta estar contra su espalda y deslizo mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro, descansando mi palma en su pecho, tengo que alzarme un poco hacia él, ya que él es mas alto que yo, así que poso mi mentón cobre su hombro para ayudar a mantener mi equilibrio, no reacciona por un momento, pero luego lentamente levanta su mano derecha y la tiende sobre mi mano que yace sobre su pecho.

Estuvimos con este medio-abrazo por mucho tiempo, hasta que el sol salió por completo, sonrío, es tiempo de vivir la mañana.

Mi mano derecha se desliza sobre sus caderas, debajo del resorte de sus lindos boxers verdes, apenas estaba deslizando mis dedos debajo del resorte cuando lanzó su otra mano y pesco mi muñeca, efectivamente deteniendo mi expansión descendente.

Volteo su cabeza, estirando su cuello para verme a los ojos desde un difícil ángulo.

-"¿qué estas haciendo?"- pregunto, la divertida expresión en sus ojos y la media sonrisa en sus ojos agregaron luz a tan repentina demanda

Encojo mis hombros mientras lo abrazo completamente.

-"Solo diciéndote buenos días!"- le informo alegremente.

Me mira fijamente por un momento, y se gira en mi abrazo, desliza su mano por mi espalda y me presiona contra él, bajando su cara para besarme profundamente, y después de un momento se aleja.

-"Así es como se dice buenos días"- me dice tranquilo, después de dejarme y regresar a la cama. ¿Así va a estar todo el tiempo?,

Lo que yo esperaba era que el ya no estuviera para cuando yo despertara, y no que me estuviera besando.

Estoy en pleno día.

Frente a una ventana abierta Y pensé que estaba reservado.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama y comienza a escoger de entre el montón de ropa que fue desechada, alza su camisa y me mira.

-"Un botón"- Me dice afligido su media sonrisa aparece de nuevo

-"Salvamos un botón"-

_**And we always know when it's laid on the line  
Nobody else is as easy to find**_

Me paro frente a él y sonrío, me mira, y la divertida expresión se desliza de su cara, de nuevo mira hacia abajo, pero no antes veo ese familiar vacío, cautelosa expresión atravesando sus facciones. Perplejo, me siento junto a él en la cama.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"- pregunto preocupado.

-"Duo..."- dice inconcluso, estoy un poco preocupado, raramente suena tan inseguro.

-"¿Adónde... Adonde vamos a ir de ahora en adelante?"- me encojo de hombros

-"Bueno... Te esperan en el circo ¿no es así?, no creo que les importe si voy contigo"- Me mira, y noto otra inimaginable expresión en sus ojos, Sorpresa.

-"¿Vas a... venir conmigo al circo?"- Me encojo de hombros.

-"si es a donde vas a ir, seguro que sí"-

-"Pero..."-

-"¿No quieres que vaya contigo?"-

-"¡No!... pero pensé.."-

-"pensaste que regresaría a hacer mis cosas y que te mandaría a hacer las tuyas"- sacudí mi cabeza

-"pensaste que me mandarías tarjetas postales, y que la vería en un pequeño rincón cuando me sintiera triste"-

-"Solo no pensé..."-

-"Lo establecimos anoche. Trowa, somos amigos, y ahora... Bueno, los amigos no se alejan de los amigos en estos tiempos."-

-"Podría dejar de funcionar, Duo, ¿Qué tal si no podemos..."-

-"¿Qué tal si le damos una oportunidad antes de condenarlo al fracaso?, Anoche funcionó"- termino sonriéndole.

Para mi asombro él sonríe también, nunca lo había visto hacerlo antes, sonríe ligeramente, como la reina de Inglaterra sonriéndole a sus invitados, pero el nunca sonríe, hasta ahora, talvez esto será bueno para ambos.

_**So I'll be your friend**_

-"Entonces... ¿vienes conmigo al circo?"-

-"Si me dejas"- me sonríe,

-"Puedes cuidar de los elefantes"-

-"¡Geniaaaaal!"- hablo arrastrando las palabras

_**And I'll be your lover**_

-"y estaremos..." dice regresando a la cama

-"ciertamente lo espero"- le digo sin rodeos

_**Cause I'll be your friend**_

-"¿seguiremos siendo amigos?, ¿Eso no cambiara?"-

-"Nunca"- me sonríe.

_**And I'll be your lover**_

Sí, él sabe, ambos lo sabemos. Siempre seremos amigos. Pero somos más, hemos ido mas allá que ser amigos.

Nos va a tomar a ambos un poco de tiempo para decirlo, para admitirlo; a nosotros mismos, como el uno al otro, tenemos mucho en que planear y en que trabajar.

Pero mientras lo empujo contra la cama y encima de él lo beso, ambos sabemos.

La palabra esta ahí, entre nosotros, incluso si ninguno de los dos se atreve a decirlo en voz alta.

Seguro que somos amigos.

Pero también somos... amantes.

'_**Cause I know in our hearts we agree  
We don't have to be one or the other  
Oh, no, we could be both to each other.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: tanto los personajes de GW como esta historia no me pertenecen, _

_esta es una** traduccion** del Fanfic de **Shoori **llamado **Friends and Lovers**_

_espero la disfruten tanto como yo =)_

_esta historia contiene escenas lemon o lime... _

_pairing: 3x2 referencia del pasado 1x2 3x4_

_XXXXXXXX_

Bueno, esto es oficial... Nadie lo aprueba.

"Lo siento", Heero dice decidido

"No es correcto".

"¿Por que no?" Preguntó Duo, sus ojos violeta llenos de dolor, mi rostro permanece inexpresivo, pero por dentro estoy lleno de tristeza, ojalá él no lo hubiera inducido a dar una explicación de ese tipo, al final, solo lo lastimaran,

¿qué importa si Heero no lo aprueba?, Por lo menos Duo y yo tenemos una relación basada en protección y confianza, lo cual es mas que lo que Yuy puede decir de su propio íntegro, moral y legal matrimonio.

_**I don't need to license  
To sign on no line  
I don't need no preacher  
To tell me you're mine**_

"Espero que sepan lo que están haciendo", dijo Quatre con voz rígida.

Lo miro sorprendido, estamos solos en la mesa, Wufei y Heero se han ido y Duo esta al otro lado del cuarto, lidiando con aquella vieja maquina de discos, las luces de este sórdido pequeño bar que Duo y yo escogimos para la gran revelación están tenues, pero los ojos de Quatre son tan azules que se destacan en cualquier luz.

Nunca había escuchado a Quatre hablar en ese tono, por lo menos, ahí esta, sin considerable aumento, obviamente él interpreta mi mirada como la duda que esta ahí, o no le importa si estoy o no interesado en lo que dice, porque él continua.

"Creo, que esto es un error, Tu y Duo son tan... diferentes, él es tan... sociable, un día, él va a necesitar mas de lo que tu le puedes dar, mas de lo que tu le quieras dar."

Permanezco silencioso. ¿Que exactamente es lo que puedes decir cuando alguien a quien creías tu amigo perfila por ti la incapacidad de tu carácter, que están condenando tu relación al fracaso?.

Después de un momento, la expresión de enojo de Quatre se suaviza.

"Lo siento. Yo... no quise sonar de esa manera, es solo que... se que los opuestos se atraen y todo eso. Pero creo que ustedes dos deben ser felices, a la larga, con gente que les pueda dar lo que necesitan a cada uno de ustedes. No necesitan a nadie que los este presionando, necesitan a alguien que les pueda dar entendimiento, espacio y tiempo. Creo que te conozco lo suficiente para decirte eso, y para decirte que Duo no será capaz de darte eso, definitivamente".

Eso demuestra lo poco que Quatre sabe. Duo me ha dado todas esas cosas, en mas abundancia de la que él lo hizo, y Duo, me ha dado mucho mas, él me ha dado aceptación.

Quatre se para y me mira solemnemente.

"Piensa en lo que te he dicho", dice muy serio, trata de sonreír, pero fracasa miserablemente.

"Solo... piensa en eso".

Se voltea, camina hacia la salida, se detiene a hablar con Duo, Duo trata de hablar muchas veces pero Quatre no le da oportunidad, finalmente Quatre deja de hablar, le da una palmada en la espalda y se va.

Duo le da otros puñetazos a otros botones de la maquina y camina hacia mí. Se sienta al otro lado de la mesa de donde estoy, en vez de a lado mío, como antes.

Mi pecho me duele. ¿La reacción de los otros le habrán afectado ya?, obviamente no se había imaginado que ellos reaccionarian en la manera en la que lo hicieron, tristemente, yo había esperado lo peor.

Duo nunca estuvo preparado para esto, aunque, a pesar de todo, sus años en la calle, la guerra, su instinto como Shinigami, de alguna manera siempre esperaba que las cosas le salieran como él quería. Después de un momento de total inhabitual silencio, un momento en el que trato de forzarme a mi mismo a terminar con el incomodo silencio.

**_ don't need no diamonds_**  
**_Don't need no new bride_**  
**_I just need you baby_**  
**_To look me in the eye_**

De repente Duo sube su mirada hasta la mía, y de su cara se escapa una sonrisa, me alcanza del otro lado alargando sus brazos a lo largo de la mesa y sostiene mis manos con las suyas.

"Pienso que somos solo tu y yo". Comenta afligidamente, su pulgar acariciando gentilmente mis dedos.

Me toma un momento encontrar mi voz.

"¿Quieres decir..." me detengo y despejo mi garganta,

"¿Quieres decir, que no te importa?", Se encoge de hombros, su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente,

"¡Claro que me importa!... pero" se detiene

"probablemente después lo entiendan, y si no..." se encoge de hombros nuevamente

"Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, nada mas importa, ¿no es así?".

Ohh Duo, nunca sabrás lo importante que son para mi esas palabras, son tan acertadas.

_**I know they have a hard time  
Other people don't approve  
But I don't need other people  
Telling us what we should do**_

"quisiera ser justo, pero sigo..."

Asiento, por lo menos Wufei esta tratando, es mas de lo que los otros están haciendo, nadie nos ha ignorado por completo.

Pero hay... pequeñas cosas; seguimos recibiendo invitaciones para las fiestas de Heero y Relena, pero las recibimos por separado, enviados en diferente sobre, con diferentes membretes a la misma dirección, nadie nunca le pregunta a Duo como estoy, o a mi sobre él, nunca hemos sido considerados como una pareja, o como par, o por lo menos como compañeros de cuarto.

Somos el pequeño y desagradable secreto del que todos saben, pero que nadie habla de ello. Esto duele Duo, me lastima también, pero estoy mas acostumbrado a ese tipo de sutiles rechazos, de ser condenado por algunos pequeños desvíos en las normas sociales, él ha sido siempre perfecto, todos siempre han amado al feliz, popular, y a su coqueta figura que el ha nutrido tan cuidadosamente por tanto tiempo que incluso el mismo por poco vuelve a creer que ese exterior era todo lo que era Duo Maxwell.

la primera vez que casi dejó de ver mas allá de esa figura, reaccionaron con horror y desapruebo. Por un momento, tenia miedo de que ese enfrentamiento pudiera alejarlo de él mismo, que nadie fuera capaz de de reconocerlo nuevamente, ni yo, ni siquiera el mismo.

Pero eso no ocurrió, la tensión que él siente, se reflejan en los huecos debajo de sus ojos, la ligeramente forzada calidad en su sonrisa, y la evidente forzada risa ,pero a pesar de todo esto, permaneceremos juntos.

_**Now there's a million questions  
they could ask about our lives**_

"Desearía ser justo", Wufei repitió,

"pero no logro entenderlo". Asiento, ¿cómo podría él entender?, La mitad del el tiempo no me entiendo ni a mí mismo, como fue que esto paso, que me encuentro en tan intensa relación con alguien, mucho menos con un soldado... otro hombre.

Después de que "escape" de los mercenarios que me atraparon, nunca quise estar envuelto en una relación sexual de nuevo, no por todas esas gastadas, melodramáticas y emocionales razones, que cierta gente me ha atribuido.

Ciertamente ese fue un desagradable periodo en mi vida, no hubo nadie a quien yo recordara con cariño. Pero lo que concluí acerca del sexo después de aquellos tiempos en donde eso era el método por el cual la gente intentaban convencerse a sí mismo, de que ellos tenían el control de sus propias vidas, por imponer control sobre la de otros, si fueran lo suficientemente poderosos para forzar el físico de otras personas en la posición en las que ellos quisieran, o incluso formar una repuesta proveniente del cuerpo contra la voluntad de otros, entonces ellos serian ciertamente suficientemente poderosos para tomar control de ellos mismos, de sus acciones, y los problemas que aumentan en el curso de sus vidas diarias.

De cualquier modo, el haber sido el receptor de aquellos intentos supe que hasta cierto punto ninguna persona ha tenido un verdadero control sobre mi, y pareciera como si lo hubieran, ellos creyeron que lo tuvieron, pero estaban equivocados. Mientras crecí, determinado en que yo también tenia que tener el control de mi propia vida, pero las lecciones de mi juventud me  
han enseñado que el control nunca podrá ser externamente obtenido. Debe venir desde el interior, y estar concentrado en mi mismo, que yo sepa, no necesito sexo.

Quatre fue el primero en cambiar mi punto de vista en el acto, ofrecía calidez, compañía, y sobre todo, ofrecía olvido de los horrores diarios que ambos perpetramos en los cursos de la guerra.

Quatre escapo puro y desencadenado. Pero por supuesto que ninguna relación humana puede estar en ese estado de mutuo aguante por mucho tiempo. Eventualmente, este debía desarrollarse o morir, Quatre comenzó a querer mas, empezó a exigir respuestas, -¿en donde estuve?, ¿Con quien he estado?, Pronto, sus preguntas investigaban profundamente, -¿cómo me sentía?, ¿Qué estaba pensando?, Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que este era un diferente verso de la misma canción que ha estado tocando durante toda mi infancia ,si Quatre pudiera saber mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos, mi alma, tendría de alguna manera control sobre mí, por lo tanto sobre mí mismo, sexo fue, por él, solo la primera batalla en su plan, creyó que  
conociendo mi cuerpo, podria conducirlo a conocer mi mente.

Así que termine con el, Quatre estaba lastimado, y yo sentido; me dijo una y otra vez que el miedo a la intimidad física me estaba causando a la vez miedo a la intimidad emocional. Él insistía en que no debería callarlo a causa de ese miedo irracional ya que este tarde o temprano saldría a la luz. Pero no era verdad yo no tengo miedos a la intimidad física, me gusta, solo que no podía ser objeto a través del cual alguien pudiera crear su propia seguridad, falsas alusiones acerca de sí mismos o de sus propias vidas.

"Entonces, ¿qué es?" Preguntaba Wufei, sacándome de mis pensamientos,

"¿por qué estas en esta... relación con Duo?"

_**But I only need one answer  
To get me through the night**_

Lo miro, incapaz de formar una respuesta, Quatre siempre me acusaba de ocultar mis emociones, o de hecho, de no tener ninguna. Tengo emociones, por supuesto, pero no las vocalizo muy bien, las emociones son para sentir, no para discutir.

Wufei me mira pacientemente esperando por mi respuesta, Wufei es el mas paciente de todos nosotros, Duo dice que yo también lo soy, pero al parecer mi paciencia en este momento se describiría mas bien como impaciencia.

No espero que la gente tenga sentido, que tenga respuestas, o que tenga una actitud razonable, así que no estoy decepcionado de cualquiera que sea su actitud. Wufei cree que le hace una injusticia a la gente al juzgarlos antes de que se hayan expresado adecuadamente, defendido, o explicarse.

"Yo..." mi enunciado muere antes de que incluso tome forma en mi mente, ¿cómo puedo explicar lo que pasa entre Duo y Yo?, ¿Cómo puedo decirle a Wufei como esta relación que comenzó siendo algo similar como con Quatre se convirtió en algo mas profundo?, ¿Cómo decirle como Duo me ha dado sin quitarme, como le dio control a sí mismo para mí, en vez de demandar control sobre mí para él mismo?, ¿Cómo describir sus ojos violetas en el momento en que me di cuenta de que no estábamos envueltos en una pelea de control individual, sino que al contrario, nos ayudábamos el uno al otro a conocernos a nosotros mismos conociéndonos el uno al otro?, el momento en que me enseño...

Ahí esta, siento las comisuras de mi boca moverse hacia arriba en una expresión que nadie mas podría llamar sonrisa. Wufei me mira sorprendido, no es muy común ver esa expresión cruzar por su cara.

"Lo amo, Wu, amigo" digo lentamente, "¿Entiendes?"

Wufei me mira por un momento, después asiente, él entiende, entiende los miles de significados que le puse a esa frase, aquella frase que no le importa mucho a la gente, que la utilizan para referirse a otras cosas como: lo mucho que les gustan el helado o los jeans, aquella frase que nunca había dicho en voz alta.

Hay un sonido que viene de la puerta, mi cabeza gira rápidamente al mismo tiempo en que lo escucho, Duo esta parado ahí, con asombro en su cara, veo que hay lagrimas en sus ojos.

Estoy consiente de Wufei moviéndose tras de mí, pasando a Duo y saliendo por la puerta, se detiene en el barandal y mira entre mi y Duo, ninguno de los dos esta mirándolo, seguimos mirándonos mutuamente

"entiendo" dice en voz alta.

"Yo... espero que lo disfruten, estoy feliz por ustedes."

Y se marcha, después recordamos lo que dijo y se volvió en algo enormemente importante, pero ahora, nada importa aparte de nosotros y la momentánea declaración que deje caer.

_**So I say  
Baby can you tell me  
Just where we fit in  
I call it love**_

Mucho después, estoy recostado en la cama, disfrutando de la calidez del abrazo de Duo, su barbilla descansa sobre mi cabeza mientras que desliza perezosamente su mano por mi espalda.

"No puedo creer lo que dijiste" murmura a través de mi cabello. Sonrío contra su pecho,

"es verdad" murmuro, sintiéndome sorprendentemente muy tímido.

Él ríe en silencio y sé que ese sonido es uno de felicidad y no de burla. Su mano se desliza delicadamente sobre mi trasero hasta mi muslo. Aspiro fuertemente, sintiendo mi sexo crecer

contra él. Él lo siente también, y gentilmente me voltea de espaldas, se mueve sobre mí, sosteniéndose sobre un codo, y se agacha para besarme, levanta su cabeza después de un momento y me mira fijamente, sus ojos oscurecidos con pasión.

"Gracias por las palabras", dice suavemente.

"yo también te amo" luego se agacho para juntar sus labios con los míos y las palabras –incluso  
palabras de amor- están tempranamente lejos de nuestras mentes.

**_They call it living in sin  
Is it you and me or just this world we live in  
I say we're living on love  
They say we're living in sin_**

nos encontramos en otra mas de las interminables fiestas de Relena...

"Deberían saber que esto es en contra de sus propios intereses ser tan...obvios en publico" ella concluyo, su diplomática y aparente sonrisa comenzando a titubear.

"¿Nuestros intereses?" Duo repite. Su sonrisa manteniéndose mucho mejor, pero sus ojos están llenos de furia.

"Tu sabes" ella dice vagamente, sostiene nerviosamente la lisa perfección de su falda, su fondo es rosa, noto frívolamente, no hace mucho ella usaba azul, por Heero. Ella creía que era su color favorito, y además, ella decía, que combinaba con el color de sus ojos. Casada solo hace un año,  
ella ya no esta pensando acerca de lo que combine con sus ojos.

"Por supuesto que sabes que Yo no tengo ningún problema con el... alternativo estilo de vida que han adoptado", aserto heladamente, "pero hay gente aquí que es muy tradicional. Y esa misma gente es muy... poderosa".

"¿Y que con eso?" Duo dice molesto, "no estoy tratando de impresionarlos"

"es obvio que no" ella argumenta, su desagrado era mas obvio ahora, es casi palpable,

"pero esta gente esta en la posición de causar dificultades para Heero y para mí si ellos creen..."

"OH, ya veo" interrumpe Duo, burlándose. "Tienes miedo de que desde que sus amigos son obviamente pervertidos, la gente pensara que las preferencias de Heero apuntan hacia el otro lado también."

Ella se prepara soberbiamente, y mira a Duo debajo de su nariz. Eso es como una especie de realización, considerando que él es mas alto que ella.

"La gente no creerá semejante cosa, después de todo, Heero esta casado conmigo."

Los ojos de Duo brillaron con una luz de desagrado y su boca se abrió, lista con… no duda, si no por lo menos una cantidad de respuestas para aquel pequeño comentario. A pesar de que tenia conocimiento que la tentación es extrema, y que el resultado sería el mas gratificante, será mejor que Duo no se meta en un desagradable griterío con la Reina del mundo en una de sus  
fiestas de jardín.

"No te preocupes Relena" interrumpo con la más neutral voz que puedo. "Nos comportaremos".

"Sé que TÚ por lo menos tienes la suficiente decencia de comportarte apropiadamente en publico" dice con una horrenda parodia de burla. ,

Dejo inconclusa el resto de la oración-' a diferencia de este hentai'- y barre con su mirada a Duo de pies a cabeza, sus labios curveándose ligeramente. Volteándose, se escabulle, sin notar la apariencia dolida que atraviesa en el rostro de Duo, o la manera en la que sus hombros se hundieron ligeramente. Que ni siquiera le hubiera importado si ella lo hubiera visto de todas formas.

Alguien mas lo noto, sin embargo, los labios de Heero comprimidos en una delgada línea, atraviesa a la multitud que su esposa ha invitado, ingeniosamente escapándose, y haciéndola a un lado.

Guiñándole un ojo a Duo, lo empujo casualmente a través del camino hasta que nos encontramos lejos, así que podemos verlos, sin embargo no estamos lo suficientemente  
lejos para escuchar lo que están diciendo.

_**Is it right for other people  
Who fight it out most nights  
Then pray for God's forgiveness  
When they both turn out the lights**_

Relena sigue teniendo esa falsa social sonrisa, pero hay una línea entre sus cejas. Heero esta frunciendo el ceño abiertamente. Ella es la que más esta hablando, pero él aparenta estar en desacuerdo en cualquier cosa que ella dice, así que él continua sacudiendo su cabeza apáticamente de lado a lado. Finalmente, ella alza un brazo al aire, el ademán es inconfundible,  
-la conversación ha terminado-.

Ella da un paso hacia Heero, y arregla su camisa. Descansando ambas palmas en su pecho, inclina su rostro en su pecho. La demanda es obvia, y él lo permite. Él inclina su cabeza, y besa sus labios. Él gira su mirada en medio de aquella muestra de cariño, y su mirada se encuentra con la mía. En sus ojos están las respuestas a cualquier pregunta que yo pueda tener acerca de este particular matrimonio.

_**Or wear the ring of diamonds  
When your heart is made of stone  
You can talk and still say nothing  
You stay together but alone**_

Relena lo aleja, terminando con el beso, ella esta sonriendo complacientemente, convencida de que una vez mas ella a domado a su aterrador marido. Coloca su brazo a través del de Heero, y pone su mano en su antebrazo. Determinada, ella se dirige hacia los millonarios invitados. Heero se permite ser arrastrado de grupo en grupo. Relena conversa brillantemente con cada invitado, Heero asiente forzadamente, habla cuando es necesario e incluso sonreírle a varia gente.

Para mí, ese efecto me parece horriblemente forzado y patetico, pero nadie mas parece notarlo. A pesar de todo, Relena mantiene su aprieto en el brazo de Heero. Duo y yo estamos en el extremo de un grupo de invitados y observamos.

Dos señoras ya mayores, en dirección hacia la mesa donde se encuentra el ponche, se detienen a platicar cerca de nosotros, sus voces chillonas, y ellas platican con desfachatez total criticando a medio mundo.

"¿Ya viste a la reina y su príncipe?" Una de las ancianas invitadas comento.

"¿Mira como la adora?" La otra pregunta retóricamente.

"Son sin duda la pareja perfecta" la primera declara.

Duo hace un sofocado sonido. "Larguémonos de aquí", murmuro, "no puedo soportar mas de esto."

Asiento, y lo sigo. Echo un vistazo sobre mi hombro mientras nos alejamos, para mirar una vez mas a la 'pareja perfecta'.

Relena parece satisfecha, y muy aliviada de que el potencial desastre social sé este marchando de su fiesta antes de que hicieran algo embarazoso. Heero parece... celoso.

_**Or is it right to hold you  
And kiss your lips goodnight  
They say the promise is forever  
If you sign it on the dotted line**_

Trazo con la yema de un dedo el pómulo de Duo, luego ligeramente sigo la línea de su quijada hasta su barbilla. Él abre sus ojos y me sonríe, su respiración sigue molesta y entrecortada por nuestra reciente demostración de amor.

Estira sus brazos y me envuelve con ellos, jalándome hacia su pecho,

"te amo", susurra, su voz ya pesada con cansancio, "siempre te amare, y nunca te dejare".

Esta rutina a la hora de dormir se ha convertido casi una letanía, es un juramento, una promesa solemne, una promesa que Duo reitera para mi cada noche. No creo que él pueda entender cuan perfecta promesa es 'nunca te dejare' y no 'nunca me dejes', sin demanda, sin intentar controlar, solo una promesa.

Suspiro levemente, y caigo dormido.

_**Baby can you tell me  
Just where we fit in  
I call it love  
They call it living in sin  
Is it you and me or just this world we live in  
I say we're living on love  
They say we're living in sin**_

Mientras me despierto, inmediatamente me percato de que Duo ya se ha despertado, descansamos por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos esta hablando. Finalmente, él suspira.

"¿Viste la cara de Heero en la fiesta?" Él pregunta.

Asiento.

"él lucia..."

"¿Miserable?" Añado cuando la voz de Duo se arrastra.

"Si", asiente seriamente, esta callado.

"¿Por qué se habrá casado con ella?" Pregunta en voz alta después de un momento.

Me encojo de hombros, "supongo que asi debía ser. Era lo que todo el mundo quería ver, el perfecto final de cuento de hadas para después de la guerra"

Duo piensa acerca de esto por un rato. "Pero en los cuentos de hadas, ellos viven felices para siempre" objeta finalmente.

Me volteo hacia mi lado para sonreírle, "bueno, tal vez los cuentos de hadas están equivocados. O tal vez, talvez la rica princesa y el victorioso príncipe, la 'pareja perfecta', no son siempre los héroes de los cuentos de hadas"

Él suspira y alza una ceja, "¿entonces, quienes son?" Pregunta dudosamente.

Me encojo de hombros,

"talvez es la hada madrina y el cochero. O la abuelita y el guardabosques, quizás las mas desagradable pareja de todos, aquella que nadie cree que harán o se preocuparan si lo hacen, son ellos los que consiguen el 'felices para siempre'".

Me sonríe al mismo tiempo en que sacude su cabeza ante mi fantasía, me agacho para besarlo de buenos días. Parece una buena manera de comenzar el  
día.

_**Living in sin  
I don't know here to begin  
I don't know where we fit in  
Living in sin**_

continuara …


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes de GW como esta historia no me pertenecen,

esta es una** traduccion** del Fanfic de **Shoori **llamado **Friends and Lovers**

espero la disfruten tanto como yo =)

esta historia contiene escenas lemon o lime...

pairing: 3x2 referencia del pasado 1x2 3x4

XXXXXXXX

"... Querido Heero…

Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños a ti!... "

No me gusta esa canción. Dios. Tiene que ser la canción más sosa en la historia de la civilización humana. ¿Cómo ha sobrevivido todos estos siglos, cuando las filosofías y los ideales y los sacrificios y los amores se han desvanecido y desaparecido, nunca lo voy a entender. El idiota sentimentalismo prevalece.

"Pide un deseo y sopla las velitas, cariño!"

Hablando de idiota sentimentalismo...

Pero eso no es muy justo. A pesar de todas las apariencias, Relena no es idiota, y ciertamente no es sentimental. En este momento, hace - como siempre - desempeñar un papel. Hoy en día, tiene el número siete - amorosa esposa, adorablemente emparejada con su atontado esposo que es un tanto brusco, pero ardiente. Eso es una ligera variación a partir del número ocho - adorable pero exasperante esposa, discutiendo con suavidad con su marido, a quien le induce a bajarle a lo brusco y ser mas ardiente ...

"... Mi amor! la Cera está goteando en tu pastel!"

Ah, ahí está. El número ocho.

Me quedo mirando estúpidamente a las velas que arden de forma alegre, que, como señaló Relena, están empezando a gotear cera sobre la superficie prístina de mi pastel de cumpleaños. Veintiún . cumplo 21 años hoy.

Al menos, Relena decidió que hoy es mi cumpleaños. Siempre había visto aproximarse esto antes, pero ella estaba horrorizada cuando descubrió que yo no sabía la fecha exacta. Por lo tanto, eligió una para mí. Al igual que ella elije mi ropa y a mis sirvientes personales, y mi horario diario ...

"Está pensando en un deseo. Un hombre en una posición como la suya, debe ser difícil pensar en algo que no tiene!"

Una carcajada resonante se hace presente seguida por mas risas tontas ante la estúpida broma hecha por Montaigne, encargado en jefe desde que Durmail murió y fue oficialmente Romefeller "disuelto". A medida que se ríen, y por fin después de pensar en algo que desear, y apago mis velas.

Pero en parte tienen razon. que le podría faltar en este mundo a Heero Yuy? Estoy casado con una mujer hermosa, rica, que es una de las personas más poderosas en el mundo conocido. Yo vivo en una casa enorme, donde los funcionarios y los lujos y diversiones abundan. Al parecer, no tengo nada que desear.

Pero de hecho tengo un deseo.

Mientras observo la deriva del humo de las velas que acabo de apagar que se mueve perezosamente hacia arriba desde el enorme pastel, adornado, helado, mi deseo libra una y otra vez y otra vez en mi mente, viendo como se forman espirales tenues que podrían llevarse mi deseo hacia arriba para ser escuchados por alguna deidad que yo nunca he creído existía.

Mision...

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve una misión.

Un proposito.

Atado a la realidad en la que todos viven

Deseo un escape de este mundo en el que estoy inmerso, un mundo tan falso y tan cursi como las rosas de crema que decoran la superficie de mi pastel de cumpleaños.

Al parecer, soplar las velas es algo increíble, porque todo el mundo aplaude. Los aplausos y euforia crecen más fuerte mientras mi mujer se inclina hacia abajo y presiona un beso en mis labios. Buen Heero. Hiciste muy bien tu truco. Toma aquí esta tu premio ...

"¿Qué deseo pediste?" una señora joven se acerco al frente de la multitud que estaba de pie.

La miro fijamente, permitiendo que por un momento la frialdad que siento se pueda reflejar en mi mirada.

"No puedo decir", le digo poco a poco, como yo solía decir a las fuerzas enemigas que iban a morir.

"mi deseo no se cumpliría entonces, o si?"

"Muy bien, todo el mundo ", dice Relena brillantemente, intentando demostrar que no escuchó este intercambio.

"Vamos Heero dale el primer corte!"

coloca un cuchillo largo y afilado en la mano. Reflexivamente, cambie de apretarlo a aferrarme con fuerza de el. Casi al instante me relajo mi aprieto, sosteniendo el cuchillo en una forma más convencional. Ninguno de los tontos invitados a mi alrededor notaron mi aberración momentánea, pero unos ojos más nítidos se percataron, y diviso al dueño de aquella risa, ahogada por el ruido de la multitud.

Miro hacia arriba y me encuentro con los ojos divertidos de Wufei. El está de pie junto a Quatre. Winner dueño de una gran riqueza y Wufei funge como Preventer, eso les asegura un cierto estatus dentro de este grupo. Tengo que estirar el cuello, sin embargo, aun asi solo veo al grupo frente a mi, trato de encontrar la fuente de donde proviene aquella risa que suena bastante divertida. Y ahí están ellos, juntos, por supuesto, al fondo de la gran multitud. Sólo puedo ver porque nadie está de pie cerca de ellos, nadie está prestando atención a los mismos. No son lo suficientemente importantes como para merecer la atención de nadie. Un artista de circo y un piloto .sin importar que son héroes, que ayudaron a salvar el mundo. Ellos no son dignos del honor de ser reconocido por estos tontos ineptos. Estoy separado de ellos por mucha distancia. Un llanto agudo siento doler en mi pecho.

Trowa.

Duo.

¿Cómo he podido hacer esto? ¿Cómo he permitido, que todas las personas les den la espalda? ¿Porque ellos mismos permiten ser tratados así?

Sé la respuesta a esa pregunta. Están soportando ser ignorados, burlados y desairados, por mí. No se perderian mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Y sé la respuesta a las primeras preguntas también, por qué me han permitido que esto suceda.

Debilidad, como diría Wufei.

injusticia.

Cobardía.

Quiero saltar de mi asiento, golpear la manada de idiotas fuera de mi camino, y arrastrarlos hasta la parte delantera. A mi lado. donde pertenecen. El impulso se hace más fuerte dentro de mí. Hay una misión - limpiar mi vida de hipocresía, pedir disculpas a mis amigos, y mostrarles a los ex Romefellers lo que pienso de ellos, todo de una sola vez.

El calor sube a mi cara con un sentido de propósito que atraviesa todo mi ser. planto mis pies más firmemente en el suelo, mis músculos tensos en listos para ponerme de pie ...

... Y la mano de Relena desciende sobre mi hombro. "... El primer corte, Heero! Es buena suerte."

Buena suerte. El calor se desvanece de mis mejillas, al igual que el sentido del propósito en mi mente. En silencio, humildemente, hago el primer corte, corto a través de una de las rosas de hielo de manera limpia rebanando la torta con un corte largo y firme.

Después de que todos los invitados han recibido un pedazo de mi pastel, recojo mi tenedor para comer mi propio segmento. Al parecer, no puedo ir sin probar mi torta de cumpleaños. Que, al parecer, es de muy mala suerte por cierto.

Me pregunto irritado si hay algún ritual en todas las fiestas de cumpleaños que no implican de alguna manera la acumulación de buena suerte o la prevención de mala suerte.

Me obligo a tragar bocado tras bocado de la torta. Relena había logrado sacarme una gran pieza, con dos rosas completas.

Las rosas son de color rosa. Las rosas - en mi pastel de cumpleaños numero XXI - son de color rosa.

La rebanada de torta que me corte parece de nunca acabar. Parece que con cada bocado que doy, aparece mucho más. El propio pastel en si sabe seco, y la formación de hielo es tan dulce e intenso que hace que me duelan de dientes. Frunzo el ceño , molesto conmigo mismo que hasta siento un dolor tan insignificante.

De alguna manera, este pedazo estúpido de torta ha adquirido una misión para mí. Voy a terminarlo. Me lo acabare. La última migaja será devorada, aun si esta me mate.

Y tal vez sí.

Por último, yo gano.

La torta se ha ido.

Yo soy el vencedor.

Bueno, eso es simplemente genial. puede derrotar a mi torta de cumpleaños.

Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Para los últimos minutos, Relena ha estado tirando de mi manga, tratando de conseguir que me vaya y me mezcle con "mis" invitados. He estado haciendo caso omiso de ella. Eso es más difícil de lo que parece, pero es más fácil con la práctica. Sobre todo en público, donde tiene que hacer que parezca que no me molesta y que yo no la estoy ignorando. Ella lo odia.

En realidad, es bastante divertido.

Ese es el único tipo de placer que recibo. Molesto a mi esposa, y lucho contra mi torta de cumpleaños.

Ya sabes, hay gente que me envidia.

Pero una vez que la torta ha sido derrotada, por fin permito que sus palabras penetren en mi conciencia. Ella tiene razón - Tengo invitados que quiero saludar.

Me pongo de pie y empiezo a moverme a través de la multitud. Mi movimiento brusco le asusta, y por un momento, me muevo sólo a través de la multitud.

Mi instantánea libertad no dura mucho y unos pasos torpes se topan en mi camino, toma mi mano, y la agita con furia mientras balbucea algun jocoso saludo de cumpleaños.

Miro fijamente al obstáculo en mi camino. Pero es demasiado tarde – lo que provoca que el resto de los buitres tengan la oportunidad de reunirse. Relena está de vuelta a mi lado, y decenas de personas se presiona hacia adentro, empujando el uno al otro a manera de darme felicitaciones y sugerencias para las celebraciones alternativas, a buscar mi opinión sobre temas de actualidad política, y el tiempo, y si la nueva moda es halagadora para sus figuras, y las mismas sandeces que constituyen la totalidad de sus conversaciones.

Hace años, yo les habría empujado fuera del camino y continuado. Un poco antes, con el calor y la furia de una misión, yo podría haber hecho lo mismo. Pero ahora, de alguna manera, estoy atrapado. Oigo mi voz repitiendo mecánicamente gracias, sonriendo ligeramente en las propuestas más atrevidas mientras Relena se sonroja detrás de mí, asegurando algunos "ex" condes que, de hecho, creo que Une debe continuar en su papel con los preventers, de acuerdo en que es una linda noche, y esperando que no llueva más tarde. Es cuando me escucho, como si desde muy lejos, asegurándole a una joven que su look chick complementa su tez y soy sacudido por mi confusión. chick? ¿Qué diablos es chick, desde cuando en mis platicas me preocupo por la moda?

De repente me volteo y le murmuro algo en el oído a Relena. Estuve a punto de empujarla más allá , y saldria del salón de baile. Ella me pondra alguna excusa - es muy buena en ese tipo de cosas. Sólo necesito salir de esa habitación, fuera de este edificio.

Salgo por una de las puertas traseras, hacia los jardines del lugar donde he vivido todos estos años, y aun a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo instintivamente no hago ni un ruido mientras me muevo. Algunos hábitos son difíciles de romper.

Ciegamente hago mi salida, hacia los jardines que rodean el palacio, donde me encuentro viviendo vago hasta donde se encuentra una pared de piedra, construida en la parte superior de una pequeña colina con vista a un lago pequeño.

En realidad, es un estanque. Pero es un el lugar equivocado para un estanque, por lo que es un lago.

No me preguntes. Relena dijo que es el lugar equivocado para un estanque. Yo no era consciente de que hay normas que regulan la colocación de estanques, pero parece que si las hay.

Me siento en un banco justo delante de la pared y me recargo, descansando los codos sobre la piedra lisa y mi cabeza en mis manos.

Hay normas que rigen todo. Qué ropa ponerse, qué decir, qué hacer ... cómo sentirse cuando vistes y dices y haces. ¿Cómo hablar con tu esposa, cómo buscar a tu esposa, cómo hacerle el amor a tu mujer ...

Me estremezco.

Por supuesto, la regla más importante era que había que ' querer' hacer el amor con tu esposa.

"Hee-kun!"

Salto, asustado, y veo a Duo y a Trowa de pie a mi lado en el claro de luna. Empiezo a moverme más, pero antes de que pueda, Duo se deja caer a un lado de mí, y Trowa se sienta tranquilamente en la otra.

"No pensé que existía la posibilidad de que pudiéramos cruzar palabra en esta noche, cumpleañero! Tú eres el hombre del dia," Duo comento de forma alegre y burlona.

Hago una mueca, sin hablar.

"¿Estás disfrutando de tu cumpleaños?" Trowa pregunta amablemente, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Miro hacia atrás para encararlos, observo a los ojos violeta riendo y los verdes serenos. Es curioso. Trowa todavía tiene ese extraño peinado que le cubre casi toda la cara, pero de alguna manera en estos días lo hace a un lado lo suficiente para que puedas ver sus dos ojos. Él no oculta nada más. Y Duo ... él sigue siendo ruidoso y sonriente y animoso, pero el borde frenético que caracteriza sus estados de ánimo y acciones de antes se ha ido. La necesidad de exuberancia ha desaparecido - su vitalidad y aire felices son auténticos, ahora.

La paz ha sido buena para ellos.

Pero, no. No ha sido la paz, o por lo menos, no solo la paz . Es cada uno de ellos. Duo y Trowa se han curado el uno al otro. Me pregunto qué harían para ...

De repente, me doy cuenta de que no he hablado desde que se sentó, y los dos están con el ceño fruncido confusamente ante mí. También me doy cuenta de que los dos están sentados muy cerca de mí dentro de los límites de la pequeña banca - siento el roce de sus piernas contra cada una de las mias, y por una vez estoy agradecido por los pliegues abultados de la ropa cursi que Sank ha impuesto sobre mi.

"Lo siento", logro decir. "Yo estaba ... Yo estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué has dicho?"

Trowa me mira constantemente, entrecerrando los ojos. "te pregunté si habías disfrutado de tu cumpleaños", repite con suavidad.

Me río, y puedo escuchar la amargura en ella. Me levanto para hacerles frente, recargandome en la pared de piedra. "Oh, ha sido maravilloso", digo con sarcasmo.

Duo me frunce el ceño . "seguramente tu... de seguro tienes un montón de regalos!" , dice con ligereza forzada.

Suspiro, inclinando la cabeza para descansar la barbilla contra el pecho. "Sí," Estoy de acuerdo, en un tono moderado. "Sí, tengo un montón de regalos."

Hay silencio. Miro hacia ellos, no levantando la cabeza, y los observo. Fruncen el ceño el uno al otro en señal de confusión, y cuando miro, Trowa levanta un poco el hombro, en un gesto de confusión. Duo inclina la cabeza hacia el palacio, una mirada inquisitiva en su cara. Una vez más, Trowa levanta su hombro. Duo responde con una mueca de impaciencia, una expresión que trae una ligera sonrisa para hacer frente a Trowa mientras él asiente con la cabeza hacia Duo, a continuación, mueve la cabeza hacia mí.

Una sensación de calor quema a través de mí cuando los veo comunicarse en silencio, removiendo a través de mi cuerpo y dejándome únicamente la sensación de frío a su paso. Esta no es la primera vez que he experimentado esta sensación en su presencia, pero es la primera vez que he sido capaz de poner un nombre a la misma.

Estoy celoso de ellos.

Estoy celoso de su cercanía. Celoso de la forma en que puede mantener una conversación sin decir nada. Celoso de la conexión que tienen con esa persona.

¿No es cómo se supone que sea cuando estás casado? ¿Por qué no me relaciono asi con Relena de esa manera?

Muevo mis pies, y mi movimiento repentino los sobresalta. me miran inquisitivamente - y con poco de culpa -

"Tengo que volver a la fiesta", les digo. "Acabo de dejar a Relena con todo el mundo."

Duo me sonríe, y veo el alivio en la expresión. aprueba la preocupación que estoy mostrando a mi mujer - que muestra que me preocupo por ella, y que nuestra relación esta bien, y que se han estado preocupando innecesariamente por mí.

Ves. Trowa no es el único que puede hablar con Duo sin palabras. Por supuesto, de nosotros dos, él es el único que no esta mintiendo en silencio.

_Pero no va a ser una mentira por mucho tiempo_, decidido en silencio. Voy a sanar esta brecha que se ha establecido entre mí y Relena. Esa será mi misión. Voy a hacer que esto funcione… nuestro matrimonio.

Firmemente decido sobre la misión que he aceptado, me despedo de Duo y Trowa, y me encamino hacia mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me recuesto contra el asiento del auto, y no puede evitar que un pequeño suspiro se escapara.

Trowa desplaza la mirada desde la carretera, su verde mirada tranquila se une con la mia por un momento.

"sucede algo malo?" se pregunta en voz baja.

Suspiro de nuevo. "En realidad no," le digo vagamente.

"estas preocupado por Heero?

Suena como una pregunta, pero no lo es. Después de tres años juntos, Trowa puede leer mi mente como una de esas novelas de misterio barata de bolsillo que son su pasión secreta. Las lee todo el tiempo, en constante búsqueda de un final que no puede adivinar a la mitad del libro. Cuando encuentra uno donde la solución se le escapa, se pensaría que encontró oro. Es entonces digno de ser almacenado en la biblioteca construida en la cabecera de nuestra cama.

Es un tipo muy raro, a veces.

Si me hubieras dicho en mi salvaje juventud que yo estaría acostado con un chico que guarda historias de detectives en el estante de la cama en lugar del Kama Sutra, yo nunca lo hubiera creído. Si me hubieras dicho que me gustaria, menos te hubiera creído.

Pero me gusta. Y más de lo que me gustaria

Soy sacudido repentinamente por una tos propiedad de Trowa. Él piensa que estoy eludiendo la pregunta.

"Lo siento ... yo estaba pensando en otra cosa ...", le digo, profundizo mi voz en las dos últimas palabras.

Una leve sonrisa cruza su cara, pero mantiene sus ojos fijos en la carretera. "Uh-huh", dice, su tono es de incredulidad. Pero la sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

sonrio, y me acomodo en el asiento. ". Ok Sí, estoy preocupado por Heero," miro, y la sonrisa se ha ido.

"¿No te parecio raro? " pregunto.

Trowa asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

"Sí, sí ... parece raro," asiente con lentitud. De alguna manera, tengo la sensación de que está hablando de algo diferente de lo que soy.

"Quiero decir, él no estaba disfrutando de la fiesta."

Trowa vuelve a sonreír. "Ni yo, si es el caso," señala ligeramente.

hago un sonido de impaciencia. "Pero él debería haber estado disfrutando", insisto. "Era su fiesta de cumpleaños!"

"Pero era su cumpleaños?" Trowa pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros. "Hey, existe uno de trescientos sesenta y cinco posibilidades de que lo era" respondo. "Es lo más cercano a nuestras conjeturas."

Trowa y yo nos hemos asignado una fecha de cumpleaños también. Bueno, yo hice la mayor parte de la asignación, después de una lectura larga, estudios de muchas fuentes astrológicas y numerológicas. Me llevó mucho tiempo, y casi volvi loco a Trowa analizando nuestra personalidad y haciendo lectura en voz alta de libros con títulos como: ´signos de la Luna para los amantes´. Pero ahora, hemos investigado cuidadosamente nuestros cumpleaños. Incluso somos astrológicamente compatibles. lo He comprobado.

"Lo encuentro un poco extraño", Trowa musita ", su cumpleaños cae exactamente cuatro meses antes de su aniversario de boda y cuatro meses después de su cumpleaños de ella."

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, durante un largo rato antes de comprender lo que está diciendo.

"¿Quieres decir que ella le dio un regalo de cumpleaños de conveniencia política?" logro decir después de un momento.

Trowa se encoge de hombros ligeramente. "Parece muy impecable y ordenada, ¿no?"

"¿Quieres decir:" tartamudeo, indignado: "Ella ni siquiera tratar de igualar su signo? ¿No piensa en su ser una cúspide? Ni siquiera toma en cuenta la numerología en el nombre?"

La sonrisa ha pronunciado más en esta ocasión. "Nunca he estado convencido de que la numerología del nombre debe ser un factor cuando se trabaja con nombres clave", comenta.

"Es el nombre lo que importa", me responde de forma automática, todavía absorto en mi indignidad por la irreflexión de Relena. ¿ que a caso No saber su cumpleaños real, para que pueda comparar su carta astral?

"Pobre Heero" murmuro.

Trowa hace un sonido sin compromiso. La sonrisa ha desaparecido de nuevo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, mete el coche en el estacionamiento detrás de nuestro edificio de apartamentos.

"Tal vez podríamos ver en algunos de esos viejos libros y ver si podemos encontrar ...",comienzo a decir, mi mente sigue en Heero.

Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se vuelve hacia mí. Su rostro ensombrecido, sus ojos son difíciles de leer en la penumbra.

"puedo pensar en algunas otras cosas que preferir saber cual es el ascendente Heero Yuy," él respira con voz ronca, segundos antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los mios

Es raro que Trowa me bese en cualquier lugar que no es totalmente privado. Es difícil para él ser físicamente afectuoso delante de otras personas, aunque no tiene ningún problema en absoluto cuando estamos solos. Así que, yo con impaciencia le devuelvo la caricia, estoy sorprendido.

Pero no tan sorprendido como lo estaria momentos más tarde, cuando me encuentro sobre mi espalda en el asiento trasero del coche, gimiendo su nombre mientras él presiona dentro de mí.

La cuestión del cumpleaños de Heero y signo astrológico parece no existir mas. El último pensamiento coherente que pasa por mi mente antes de que la razón se pierde en una neblina blanca caliente de placer es que si esta es la forma en como Trowa se va a comportar después de las fiestas aburridas, tenemos que ir a más seguido de ellas.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes de GW como esta historia no me pertenecen,

Esta es una traducción del Fanfic de Shoori llamado Friends and Lovers y The Beginning's end

Espero la disfruten tanto como yo =)

Esta historia contiene escenas lemon o lime...

NC-17 • 1xR, 2x3/3x2, 2x1/1x2, 4x5, OCx3, 1+3 • yaoi, het • lemon • angst! •

XXXXXXXX

"Heero ! No Ahora!" Relena empuja mi pecho, tratando de alejar mis brazos de donde se han asentado, alrededor de ella mientras mordisqueo su oreja.

"¿Por qué no?" Murmuro, moviendo decididamente mis labios por su cuello.

"No tengo un regalo de cumpleaños?" Estoy decidido a que esta noche veremos el comienzo de una relación real entre Relena y yo. La resolución que hice, he aceptado la misión que tome mientras me encontraba en los jardines con Duo y Trowa.

Se verá reflejado su comienzo aquí, en esta habitación, ahora.

"Estoy molesta contigo", declara con firmeza.

Levanto la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto sin rodeos.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. "No fuiste muy cortes con tus invitados", me informa con severidad.

Esto no es lo que yo esperaba. "¿Qué?"

"ya sabes, Heero, algunos de ellos piensan que no les gustas."

Me encojo de hombros. "Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. No me gusta la mayoría de ellos. ¿Tenemos que hablar de ellos ahora?" Termino, tirando de ella más cerca de mí colocando nuevamente mis labios sobre su cuello.

"Heero!" se retuerce en mis brazos, alejándose de mí. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y me mira.

"Son gente muy importante. Tenemos que mantenerlos como nuestros aliados. ¿Entiendes lo que podría ocurrir si hubiera un distanciamiento entre ellos?"

Frunzo el ceño. "Realmente no quiero hablar de ellos", digo, avanzando hacia ella.

"No puedes controlarte el tiempo suficiente para tener una conversación de cinco minutos?" protesta.

Humillación es lo que siento a través de mí, ya que tan a menudo lo hace Relena. Su insulto poco cruel me deja frío. Me quedo mirando impasible por encima de su oreja izquierda mientras sermonea. No escucho nada de eso, pero no es necesario. Yo ya conozco la mayoría de sus quejas.

No sé que es lo que yo pensaba que estaba haciendo. Pensé que podría construir una relación como la que tienen Trowa y Duo? No tenemos lo que ellos tienen, nunca lo tuvimos. Tenemos la misma cosa que siempre hemos tenido, lo mismo que siempre tendremos.  
_Nada._

"Heero?"  
Yo bajo mi mirada un poco, así que la estoy mirando a los ojos.

"¿Esta bien?" -pregunta, las cejas ligeramente arqueadas.

¡Ah esa es mi señal!. Aunque no he escuchado una sola palabra que ella ha dicho en cinco minutos, es fácil saber mi respuesta esperada debido al tono y su expresión.

Asiento lentamente "Muy bien" le digo en voz baja.

Soy recompensado con una radiante sonrisa. " sabía que estarías de acuerdo, querido", susurra, deslizándose hacia mí. Yo mecánicamente, abro mis brazos y ella se desliza dentro de ellos.

"Y ahora", susurra con voz ronca, "¿Qué estabas haciendo hace unos minutos?"

Quiero gritarle, empujarla lejos, golpearla. No hago ninguna de esas cosas. Solo bajo mi cabeza como un consorte obediente, y la beso.

¿Cómo hace esto? ¿Por qué hago todo lo que ella me pide? ¿Qué tiene ella que me obliga a cumplir con sus deseos?

No lo sé.

No es amor.

Me he dado cuenta de ello esta noche.

Yo no la quiero._ Nunca_ la quise. Nunca lo haré. Lo que es más, ella tampoco.

Entonces, ¿por qué hago esto?  
La pregunta resuena en mi mente mientras yo la recuesto en la cama, para acariciar su cuerpo, mientras me muevo dentro de ella.

No es amor.

Respeto?

No lo sé.

Respeto sus ideales, pero no sus métodos.

No lo sé. No sé por qué hago esto.

Ella no me hace sentir bien.

Ella gime debajo de mí, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba. Puedo aumentar mi ritmo, tratando de llevarla al límite.  
Dios. Incluso en esto, estoy respondiendo a sus órdenes sin necesidad de hablar.  
Ella me hace sentir torpe en la empresa.  
Me hace sentir inútil en los negocios.  
Me hace sentir como una puta en mi propia cama.

Ella grita, arqueándose. Siento su espasmo muscular alrededor de mí, siento tensarme mientras me vengo en ella. Mi mente no registra ningún placer, sin embargo.  
Me siento totalmente desapegado del acto que acabo de realizar, de la mujer debajo de mí, de la liberación que mi cuerpo ha experimentado.

_No siento nada._

Me dejo caer al lado de ella, y girar sobre mi espalda. Oigo su respiración se vuelve lentamente a la normalidad, y se acurruca contra mi costado. Distraídamente, paso un brazo alrededor de ella. Ella se desplaza de modo que la mejilla choca contra mi pecho y bosteza.

" recordarás nuestra conversación anterior?" pregunta adormilada.

A veces, todavía estoy impresionado por la fría determinación de esta mujer. Tener sexo conmigo era sólo una pausa en su discurso.  
Ella es una de las personas más resueltas que jamás he conocido.

"Sí" digo con frialdad, sin importarle si oye la ira en mi voz.

"Bien" murmura, dejando caer un suave beso en mi pecho. Segundos más tarde, ella está dormida.  
Y no me asombra, Ella tiene lo que quería. Está satisfecha.  
Ella ha terminado.  
hemos terminado.  
Yo he terminado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Disculpe, señor."

Miro hacia arriba y frunzo el ceño al pobre inocuo sirviente, que de algún modo ha llegado a la poca envidiable tarea de transmitir los mensajes de ida y vuelta entre Relena y yo. En las semanas transcurridas desde mi cumpleaños, y ante el fracaso de mi misión, la situación entre mi esposa y yo se ha vuelto cada vez más tensa. He sido un chico malo.

Por la expresión de pánico en el rostro del sirviente, me doy cuenta de que Relena ha decidido disciplinarme, y este hombre es el que me tiene que decir al respecto.

Típico.

Gruño una respuesta sin palabras, y el hombre palidece, volviéndose aún más pálido de lo que ya es.

No sé por qué todos los sirvientes reaccionan de la misma forma. Tienen miedo de mí. En más de tres años en este lugar ..., nunca le he gritado a uno de ellos, sin embargo, todos corretean alrededor con nerviosismo, abocan a salir de mi camino, por lo general actúan como si yo fuera a explotar en cualquier momento . Relena se ajusta de forma regular, pero son todos neciamente devotos a ella. no tiene sentido.

"Señor ...? La Señora Relena desea verlo, señor. "

gruño sin comprometerme y bajo los ojos hacia los documentos en mi escritorio, sin tomar en cuenta al hombre frente a mí. Tengo la sensación de cómo cambia de estar nervioso a sentir su malestar, pero lo ignoro fácilmente. Estoy ocupado. La única cosa importante que debo hacer con mi vida es ayudar a la administración de los Preventers. Me molestare si me dejo arrastrar lejos para atender los estúpidos caprichos de Relena.

"S.. Señor?"

Vuelvo mi mirada al tembloroso sirviente. Sacudo mi cabeza con rapidez, un gesto de molestia, y veo el gesto del servil lacayo de Relena. _Inútil_.

"la Señora Relena realmente quiere verle ahora, señor. "

Apuesto a que sí.

"Dile que estoy ocupado", le digo secamente, bajando la cabeza. Hace tres semanas, hubiera suspirado, puesto de pie, y dócilmente me hubiera dirigido a la oficina de Relena. ¡Qué diferencia hace un par de semanas. El hábito de desafío crece más fácil cuanto más se  
practica. Lástima que no me he acordado de esas lecciones que me dio el Dr. J en mi colonia un poco antes.

"La… señora Relena dice que le dijera que es urgente."

Miro hacia arriba observando fijamente al persistente hombre. "Si es tan urgente, puede venir a verme", le digo rotundamente.

Esta vez, creo que está preocupado por la posible reacción de Relena si no me da el recado, y no en mi intimidante presencia.

"Señor... Ella dijo que se trata de la sustitución de Lady Une," él se tambalea.

Esta vez, mi cabeza se levanta en shock, y no en un intento calculado para asustar al sirviente

"Sustitución de Lady Une?" Repito, oyendo la dureza en mi propia voz.

"La señora Relena dice que hay cambios que deben hacerse en los Preventers señor, y pensó que le gustaría estar informado de la..."

El hombre se asusta jadeando en estado de shock por la palabra que use para describir a mi esposa. No me quede para observar sus reacciones en relación con tal sacrilegio contra la santa Peacecraft, tengo unas cuantas palabras más para ella que me gustaría compartir con ella  
cara a cara.

Entro furioso a su oficina, azotando la pesada puerta detrás de mí. Ella mira con calma detrás de los documentos que esta hojeando, cruza sus manos sobre su escritorio, y me mira estudiándome.

"Que amable de tu parte el pararte por aquí "murmura.

"¿Por qué quieres sustituir a Une?" Pregunto duramente, parándome justo enfrente de su escritorio, estando de pie lo más cerca que puedo, obligándola a alzar su cuello para mirar hacia mí.

Esta táctica psicológica se ve frustrada por su silla de escritorio de lujo - se inclina hacia atrás sobre su respaldo de cuero elaborado y de repente se reclina y soy estúpidamente amenazado. ¡Maldita sea!

"No he sustituido Une ... todavía", dice lentamente.

"Ese idiota que tu enviaste a mi oficina dijo que la habías reemplazado."

Un ceño fruncido aparece en su rostro impasible.

"Gerald - mi asistente personal - se supone que te dijera que yo quería discutir sobre la sustitución de Une ", corrige sutilmente.

Puedo detectar la nota de molestia en su voz, sin embargo. No le gusta cuando se señala cómo inútiles a todas las personas que la rodean.  
Creo que ella recoge personas inútiles a propósito, así puede parecer más brillante y más eficiente en comparación a ellos. Me hace preocuparme por mi propio carácter intrínseco a veces.

No mucho, sin embargo. Yo soy el anormal, el que elige la emoción y no el cálculo. El que, por lo tanto, es el eslabón débil de la cadena. El que se debe romper, el que debe ser controlado.

Ella me controla ahora.

"¿Por qué aún consideras reemplazar a Une?" Pregunto, igualando su tono uniforme. No estoy engañando a nadie. Ella siente la ira que irradia de mí. A ella no le importa. Ella es una de las únicas personas en el mundo que no tiene miedo de mí. Y la respeto por eso - _la respetaba por eso_ - hasta que me di cuenta de por qué se sentía así. No es que ella sea valiente, es que ella cree que yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser una amenaza.

Hace una pausa por un momento, adopta una actitud de delicadeza teniendo en cuenta su guión. Sé que está actuando - hace días que tenía planeado este encuentro.

"No sé que lo que ella está tramando", dice finalmente. Ella tiene un conocimiento magistral de este asunto.

"¿Se trata de los Mobile suits?" Pregunto rotundamente.

Un punto para mí! Ella frunce el ceño, en realidad - lo he conseguido, aunque sólo sea por un instante, para romper la fachada diplomática con una reacción honesta. Llamen a la prensa!

"Por supuesto que no", insiste con frialdad, lo es por supuesto.

Hace menos de una semana, hubo una debacle enorme cuando Relena insistió en que teníamos que destruir a los Mobile suits que quedaron de la última guerra. Los Gundams, por supuesto, se han ido.

Siento una punzada familiar cuando pienso en mi última visión del Wing, apilado e incendiándose en un montón de escombros. Sin embargo, cuantos menos suits evolucionados queden, sobre todo restos de OZ, permanezcan como una salvaguarda contra cualquier insurrección o ataque de los rebeldes.

Relena insistió en que todos ellos tuvieran que ser destruidos, para probar la sinceridad de nuestro nuevo gobierno hacia la causa de la paz. Une mantiene - y yo estaba de acuerdo con ella - de que tal hecho sería monumentalmente temerario, en el mejor de los casos. Públicamente la destrucción de nuestro único medio importante de defensa sería  
equivalente a la emisión de una invitación a cualquier grupo terrorista a que nos ataque.

Une estuvo en desacuerdo con el plan, junto conmigo, fue suficiente para influir en la votación. Fue uno de los temase en el que por primera vez en tres años que no se cumplieron los ideales de Relena. Estaba algo furiosa. Ella no me habló durante un día entero, además he estado estimulando mis impulsos para desafiarla siempre que sea posible.

Ahora, sin embargo, parece que no va a dejar ir esto.

"Relena, ella es la única que puede liderar a los Preventers. Necesitamos  
que ella traiga todas las piezas de la organización en conjunto," explico, tratando de mantener la calma.

Relena hace una ademan con la mano con fastidio. Ella sabe todo eso, así como yo.  
Debe haber alguna razón, alguna razón más allá de los asuntos de los Mobile Suits, para esta insistente y ridícula idea.

"¿Y por quien la quieres reemplazar?" pregunto.

Ella se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. "Yo estaba considerando a  
Montaigne," dice vagamente.

La miro boquiabierto. "Montaigne?" suelto después de un momento.

"Montaigne no podría ni encontrar su propio trasero con las dos manos, y tú piensas que va a encontrar una forma de ejecutar con éxito las fuerza para mantener el orden de este mundo pacifista?"

"los Preventers no son una fuerza policiaca", dice de forma automática, incluso frunce el ceño ante mi vulgaridad.

"Montaigne no se puede manejar a los Preventers," insisto con fuerza.

"Por lo menos se puede confiar en Montaigne al trabajar conmigo", dice mordazmente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunto con exasperación.

"Bueno, tu y Une parecen sentir últimamente que no debo ser considerada cuando se trata de los Preventers ", dice ella, su voz cargada de significado oculto.

Me quedo en silencio. De pronto, lo sé. Sé por qué está amenazando con reemplazar a Une, por qué llegó a sugerir la ridícula idea sobre los Mobile suits en primer lugar. ¿Por qué no me resulta nada extraño que ahora, de repente, tiene que demostrar el sincero deseo del gobierno pacifista mediante la destrucción de las armas? Era una trampa. Y caminé derecho hacia ella.

"¿realmente se trata de todo esto?" Pregunto en silencio.

" perdón?" Pregunta con frialdad.

"No he estado bailando a tu ritmo, saltar cuando dices que salte, así que me van a castigar mediante la sustitución de Une?" La gente suele pensar que - a veces aún lo creo - que Relena es inocente e ingenua. Ella no es tal cosa, pero estoy empezando a dudar de mi.

"No seas ridículo" señala fríamente.

"¿Exactamente cómo has justificado eso en tu mente?" pregunto simplemente. "tu marido te molesta, y por eso pones en peligro la seguridad de miles de millones de personas con el fin de mostrarle que la que realmente lleva los pantalones en la familia eres tu?."

"A veces la monstruosidad de tu ego me sorprende, Heero Yuy," ella susurra .Su famoso comportamiento la ha abandonado;. Su rostro es pálido, excepto por dos manchas rojas en las mejillas, y en sus ojos, veo la emoción que yo sabía que realmente siente por mí. _Odio_.

No es de extrañar. Ella se casó conmigo, con absolutamente ninguna idea de quién era yo, o quién soy. No tiene que saber - no importaba. Su intención desde el principio era moldearme y cambiarme en el hombre que ella quería. Cuando me mostré reacio a cambiar, me convertí en la única cosa en su pequeño mundo que no se doblegaba para sosegarla. Soy como una piedra en su zapato.

Aún así, es un poco desconcertante darse cuenta de que tu propia esposa te desprecia, incluso si has empezado a descubrir que sientes lo mismo por ella.

Río con amargura. "Mi ego ", me maravillo." Mira quién habla".

Ella se burla de mí. "Sólo porque estás celoso de mi posición"

"Celoso de tu posición?" Repito. Sacudo la cabeza lentamente. "Relena, realmente no tienes ni idea." Le doy la espalda, con la intención de salir de su oficina tan pronto como sea posible.

"¿A dónde vas?" ella exige. Oigo el susurro del cuero caro y el rechinido de los resortes de su silla aerodinámica mientras su peso se quita. "Aún no hemos terminado."

Para ese entonces he llegado a la puerta de la oficina, pero me detengo para encararla. Ella está de pie, con las manos apoyada en la superficie de su ancho escritorio.

"Sí ya hemos terminado" digo lentamente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" ella exige, entrecerrando los ojos.

Extendí mis manos. "¿Por qué, no hay nada más que discutir", digo, en una amarga parodia inocente.

"Entiendo que he sobrepasado mis límites como consorte imperial, y que si salgo más de la línea, el mundo sufrirá por mi insolencia Ahora no tienes necesidad de despedir a Une y sumir al mundo en el caos. –el desobediente Heero Yuy ha recibido el mensaje, y espera con  
impaciencia la oportunidad de obedecer a sus deseos. "

A veces subestimo a Relena. Estoy seguro de que se las arregló para comprender el sarcasmo inherente en mi último discurso. Supongo que no tenía que patear la puerta abierta, para subrayar la idea, en lugar de solo utilizar el picaporte.

Me pregunto lo que va a decir al sujeto que la reparara.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes de GW como esta historia no me pertenecen,

Esta es una traducción del Fanfic de Shoori llamado Friends and Lovers y The Beginning's end

Espero la disfruten tanto como yo =)

Esta historia contiene escenas lemon o lime...

NC-17 • 1xR, 2x3/3x2, 2x1/1x2, 4x5, OCx3, 1+3 • yaoi, het • lemon • angst! •

XXXXXXXX

Placer.

Intenso, asombroso y electrizante placer.

Todo está centrado en esas manos, moviéndose por todo mi cuerpo, y esa boca ... Dios, esos labios, esa lengua ...

No puedo pensar... no puedo corresponder... no puedo hacer otra cosa que absorber estas increíbles sensaciones...

Me oigo gemir, y pasar mis dedos por el cabello de Duo, sosteniéndolo, tratando de mantenerme anclado en la realidad, evitando ser arrastrado fuera de esta corriente de sensaciones...

Me estoy acercando... tan cerca... casi...

Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnng!

Salto un poco, pero no puedo ser sacudido de mi estado de excitación por el estridente timbre del teléfono en la mesita de noche.

Los labios de Duo se envuelven alrededor mío, y siento escuchar el ruido de leve irritación que hace. Las vibraciones que provoco ese gruñido envían otra ola de placer, sujeto mas fuertemente su cabello. A cambio, él aumenta la presión de sus labios en mi área más sensible, que me permite pasar por alto el segundo timbrazo del teléfono.

Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnng!

No me importa si es Dios mismo el que está en la línea - puede esperar. Levanto mis caderas, tratando de acercarme aún más a la cálida y húmeda cavidad que me envuelve. Este es la sensación más increíble del mundo. Me encanta es mejor que casi cualquier otra cosa. Duo es tan suave, tan atractivo, tan perversamente experto... me hace sentir servido, atesorado, importante. Nunca, con nadie más con quien habia estado ha puesto tanta atención a mi placer.

Incluso después de tres años, todavía me sorprende cada vez que hace esto.

Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnng!

Duo aumenta el ritmo de sus movimientos, moviéndose más rápido y más firme en mi miembro. Mis caderas se mueven con él, al mismo ritmo, esforzándose por ser liberado ...

Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnng!

Click

"¡Hey! Este es Duo y Trowa. No podemos atender el teléfono ahora mismo..."

Duo se ríe sobre mi. Suelto un gemido en voz alta, tirando de su cabello, animándole a continuar.

"... Tan pronto como sea posible! Bye!"

Beep.

"Duo? Trowa? ¿Están ahí? Soy Relena."

Duo y yo gemimos al mismo tiempo, pero, creo que, por diferentes razones.

"Sé que estás ahí! contesta el teléfono!"

Duo murmura algo. Creo que es un adjetivo que describe a Su Serenísima Majestad, la Reina de Sank. Realmente no me importa... mientras él sigue en su labor... no se detiene...

"Contesta el teléfono ahora mismo! Lo digo en serio!"

Ignoro la petulante voz en el teléfono. Finalmente, finalmente... mis ojos se cierran herméticamente, y empiezo a ver destellos dorados detrás de mis párpados...

"Es Heero! Ha desaparecido! Necesitan encontrarlo, podría estar..."

Con un grito ahogado y sobresaltado, Duo se levanta rápidamente y agarra el teléfono, haciendo caso omiso de mi protesta de dolor.

"Relena? ¿Qué quiere decir con que está desaparecido?" Él escucha por un momento, luego suspira teatralmente. "para eso está la contestadora automática, Relena... estaba... Caray, conteste, ¿no? Dejar de quejarte!" ordena, sosteniendo el teléfono y frunciendo el ceño.

Ruedo sobre mi costado gimiendo, enterrando mi cara en la almohada. Si no cuelga el maldito teléfono juro que no me hago responsable de mis acciones.

"Supongo que querías algo más que maldecirme por no contestar el teléfono", señala. A pesar de la posición increíblemente dolorosa en la que estoy en este momento, puedo formar una media sonrisa. Duo es el único que se atreve a hablar con la Reina de esa manera. Ella nunca  
sabe cómo lidiar con él.

"¿ Hace cuánto tiempo que está ... Demonios, Relena! Y apenas hasta ahora lo estas buscando? Eso fue hace doce horas!" Él escucha por un momento, poniendo los ojos en blanco en señal de irritación.

"Sí, sí. ¿tuvieron una pelea?"Se aleja el teléfono de su oído y oigo la voz de Relena incrementando en aguda indignación.

"Bueno, pensé que esta era la noche de preguntas personales ", rezonga.

"Muy bien... ¡Muy bien! Vamos a ir a buscarlo. No te hagas rollo los calzones. "  
Aún no se atreve a esperar a que las consecuencias de esa frase.

Cuelga el teléfono antes de que Su Majestad pueda recuperarse de su conmoción para responder.

Él se inclina hacia atrás sobre sus talones para mirarme. Por favor, no, Duo. No me digas que...

"Vamos a tener que seguir con esto más tarde, Tro-chan", dice con tristeza, acariciando con sus nudillos mi mejilla. "Heero está desaparecido nadie le ha visto ni un pelo desde las diez treinta de esta mañana."

"Duo", me las arreglo para apretar los dientes, casi sin poder hablar, "no puedes dejarme... no puedo..." Él sonríe maliciosamente, dirigiendo su mirada y posándola por un tiempo en mi tirante erección.

"Vamos a tener que hacernos cargo de eso cuando volvamos a casa", mitad promesa, mitad amenaza.

"Yo no voy a ninguna parte hasta que..."

"El deber nos llama", suspira. "Estoy preocupado. Heero no desaparece en la mitad del día asi porque si..."

"Maldita Heero" murmuro petulantemente. "Si él ha estado fuera tanto tiempo, unos minutos más no..."

"Vamos, Tro," interrumpe, estirando su mano para tomar la mía. "Es hora de vestirse."

"No puedo creer esto," le digo mientras me tira de los pies. Realmente no lo puedo creer. No creo que espere que yo simplemente... me 'apague' porque tengo que ir a buscar a Heero. Él es un hombre adulto. Dejen que se cuide de sí mismo.

Cruzo la habitación y entro en el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Abro el agua del lavabo, y salpico agua fría en mi cuerpo, haciendo caso omiso del agua que estoy dejando regada en el piso del baño.

"No puedo creerlo", repito, mirando mi reflejo agonizante. "Heero se escapa de casa, y yo tengo que sufrir. Relena tiene más gente en ese palacio que lo que había en el ejército en la rebelión. ¿Por qué no pueden ir _ellos_?... "

"Deja de hacer pucheros," ordeno Duo alegremente mientras abre la puerta y arroja mi ropa. Él sonríe mientras yo volteo para mirarlo fijamente, sus ojos recorren todo mi cuerpo, observando maliciosamente el agua corriendo por mi piel, como brilla, y confirma que el agua no ha tenido mucho efecto.

"Por lo menos sé que me vas a querer toda la noche", ronronea, entrando de forma rápida para depositar un beso en mis labios.

"Cinco minutos!" me dice por encima del hombro mientras se dirige a la sala.

Miro mi reflejo otra vez. Puedo ver la irritación que arde en mis propios ojos, Duo se lo perdió o simplemente lo ignoro?

Mas le vale a Heero estar muerto, decido mientras me seco cuidadosamente con la toalla. No, corrijo, no le deseo la muerte. Sólo espero que se haya hecho daño, tan herido como estoy ahora. Si no es así, lo estará, lo prometo en silencio. Lo estará.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heero?"

Nubladamente, levanto mi vista. No esperaba que nadie se dirigiera a mí por mi nombre. La gente que había conocido anteriormente se ha ido o están dormidos por ahora, y este no es un lugar que frecuente la gente que conozco. Por eso vine aquí.

Al menos, yo no esperaba ver a nadie, sin embargo, no parece raro que la gente de aquí sepa mi nombre.

"Pero qué diablos... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Parpadeo mientras veo a Duo, tratando de conseguir enfocar su rostro. Es extraño - no parece haber dos .. no, tres ... o quizás tan sólo dos ... en todo caso, hay varios más Duos de los que debería haber. Un trío de Duos? Ja.

"¿Acaso se está riendo?"

¿Quién es? Volteo la cabeza hacia la otra voz. Voltear la cabeza se supone que es fácil. No funciona como se supone, y de repente mi barbilla está enterrada en mi pecho, y no puedo ver quién está hablando. Eso es divertido también.

"lo hizo. Él sólo lo hizo de nuevo. Maldición, Duo, esta..."

Oigo a Duo shushear a la otra persona. Ese tipo no parece feliz. Pero ¿por qué Duo hace todo ese ruido? Los soldados perfectos no hacen ruido. Pero Duo era un soldado muy bueno, y mejor piloto que yo, y hace ruido todo el tiempo.

Maldición, no es justo.

Malditos si me van a callar. Yo los Voy a callar de primero.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hum, Heero? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Me apoyo en mi silla, para poder verlo. Me inclino hacia atrás un poco demasiado lejos, creo yo, porque mi cuerpo sigue inclinándose hacia atrás cuando mi espalda golpea el respaldo de la silla. Mi cuello quede atrás, y de pronto estoy mirando el techo. No es un techo muy  
bonito, como los techos suelen ser. Esta agrietado y hay manchas de agua en el, y hay unos focos de luz polvorientos que se aferran precariamente a este debido a los años. No, no es un techo muy bonito. Relena no los tendría en el palacio. Ese pensamiento me hace enojar.  
Es un techo en perfecto estado! Ha pasado por tanto! Las inundaciones y la lluvia... y... y... y los insectos... y todo lo demás que deben soportar los techos. Y todavía está allí, haciendo todo lo posible, para mantener a la gente en seco, tomando el castigo cada vez que hay una tormenta eléctrica o una tubería con goteras... y no sería lo suficientemente bueno para el Palacio de Sank.

"¡Perra!" Grito. "vas a tener este techo y te va a gustar! 'Esss un techo perfecctoo y"

"Heero!" Un rostro se mueve por encima de mí, interfiriendo mi vista del techo. Me acerco, tratando de ver quién es. La cara se acerca, y un mechón de su cabello cae sobre mi cara, haciéndome cosquillas en la frente. Oh. Trowa!

"Tu dile... hiiip. ... Trowa!" Le grito. Seguramente Trowa me apoye en esto. No tiene preocupación por la justicia como Wufei, pero sabe lo que es ser juzgado por las apariencias. Juntos, vamos a lograr justicia para este techo.

"Decirle que a quien?" Duo pregunta. Él se unió a Trowa, y está bloqueando mi techo también, pero no me importa. Son las dos únicas personas en el mundo que pueda bloquear mi techo y no me molesta. Me siento sonreír. Son mis mejores amigos.

Veo una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Duo, y Trowa sacude su cabeza. "hombre, te has vuelto loco esta noche", me dice Duo. "gritando hace un minuto y sonriendo como un tonto después. ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Las palabras de Duo me recuerdan mi misión, y me siento en la silla. Las cosas son precarias por un momento, pero me las arreglo para mantenerme estable. Todo ha estado un poco tambaleante esta noche.

"Duo", digo serio. "Trowa." Miro hacia atrás y entre ellos, tratando de medir su grado de atención. "Duo. Trowa."

"Sí, Heero?" Trowa se me acerca con una expresión un tanto irritada. Yo frunzo el ceño. La mirada irritada es mejor que la mirada vacía y fría que solía utilizar para ocultar sus emociones antes de juntarse con Duo, pero todavía no me gusta. Nop, no me gusta en absoluto.

"No me mires así", ordeno.

Mejor. Ahora mira sorprendido.

"¿Cómo?" se aventura.

"Así." Yo frunzo el ceño tan duro como puedo, bajando las cejas con fuerza y presionando mis labios en la medida que puedo, imitando a la expresión que Trowa me había concedido a mí.  
Una estridente risa al otro lado me concentra.

"¡Dios!" Duo dice entrecortadamente riendose. "Te juro, hombre, que Trowa nunca ha fruncido el ceño de esa manera, JAJAJA!"

Frunzo el ceño ante él. "¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?," acuso.

Trowa, sacude la cabeza, envuelve su mano alrededor de mi brazo y trata de ponerme de pie. "Vamos, Heero", dice. "Vamos a llevarte a casa".

"Ni loco!" respondo con vehemencia, tirando mi brazo de sus manos. Aparto mi vista de la mirada penetrante que me envía el de ojos verdes, y mi mirada cae sobre la mesa que esta frente a mí. Mi cerveza está vacía. Mi vaso está vacío.

"Necesito otra copa!" Grito. "Mesera!"

"no lo creo", dice con firmeza Trowa. Duo se deja caer en una silla junto a mí. Duo nunca rechaza una copa. Volteo a verlo sonriéndole en aprobación. El parece bastante sorprendido.

La camarera se acerca a la mesa. Es una mujer de mirada agotada, que trabaja de noche en este bar para ganar dinero extra. He oído todo antes - estaba emocionada cuando me reconoció. "que necesitas, cariño?"

"Tres de eso," le digo, señalando mi vaso vacío. No recuerdo exactamente lo que era – algún licor algo terroso que sabía a combustible de Gundam, una bebida que conlleva un raro y complicado ritual.

"No" dice Trowa con firmeza. La camarera no le hace caso, y se va hacia la barra. "tráigame la botella!" le grito a la mesera.

"No estamos aquí para unos shots, Heero."

"JA como demonios no!" gruño. ¿Por qué Trowa trata de arruinar mi diversión? Lo miro ferozmente. "_vamos_ a tomarnos unos shots, y luego... "Me detengo y frunzo el ceño ante  
ellos. He perdido el hilo de mis pensamientos. ¡Ah!" Y luego, "continuo," Te estoy hablando de algo importante que debemos hacer! "

"Bueno, tengo que escuchar esto," Duo interviene. "Un shot no nos hará daño, Tro-chan". La obstinada línea de la boca de Trowa se suaviza cuando mira a los ojos sonrientes de Duo, y asiente con la cabeza de mala gana.

"Un shot", dice.

La camarera vuelve con tres vasos llenos, y otras cosas necesarias para el famoso ritual, y una botella medio llena. Duo voltea la botella para poder leer la etiqueta, y gime. "Oh, Hee-  
kun", murmura. "Tequila NO."

"Ess lo que los chicos del bar me recomendaron", le digo seriamente.

"¿Qué chicos?" Trowa interrumpió, con el ceño fruncido. Le sonrío - está preocupado, son hombres malos - soldados o agentes o algo así. Nada más grave que los paparazzi que solían perseguirme.

"Ellos", aclaro, señalo con mi mano vagamente a las formas indistintas que se encuentran  
desplomadas sobre los taburetes, sus cabezas se han desplomado sobre la barra.

"¿Los noqueaste a todos? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?" pobre Trowa. Ahora suena confundido. Pero su acusación me ha indignado.

"yoo no los noquee! Solo stan... cansados." Me encojo de hombros. Yo había pensado ser un poco rudo cuando todos se fueron a dormir, pero...

Duo se ríe otra vez. "Apuesto a que si", dice. "¿bebiste esto, Heero?", pregunta, señalando a la botella de tequila.

Asiento con la cabeza.

"¿Cuánto?", pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros. "Algo", le respondo. "Tuve que aprender a hacerlo bien."

"me imagino," Duo responde con ironía. "¿Quién pagó por toda esta práctica?"

Me río. "Relena" digo. Es gracioso, no me había dado cuenta antes, pero ese nombre suena _malvado_. Como una enfermedad o algo parecido. Lo pronuncio de nuevo, aprovechando el mal sabor de boca que me produce pronunciar cada sílaba de ese espantoso nombre. "Ree-leee-naa".

Duo levanta una ceja. Él siempre ha sido capaz de hacer eso. Nunca pude – cuando trato de hacerlo se levantan ambas cejas.

"lo anotan a su cuenta", aclaro. "se la envían al Palacio, para que la Reina se haga cargo".

"¿Relena tiene idea de que ella está pagando para que tú te emborraches a lo bruto?" Trowa pregunta al mismo tiempo que Duo se ríe burlonamente.

Lo observo de forma amenazante. ¿Qué pasa con él esta noche?

"¿Qué pasa contigo esta noche?" Exijo

Trowa frunce el ceño de nuevo y abre la boca para responder. Duo pone una mano sobre su brazo. "Nada, Hee-kun", me dice con calma. "Fue sólo que... estaba durmiendo cuando recibió la llamada. No pudo dormir muy bien la noche anterior, así que esta un poco irritado por haber sido despertado."

"No estoy irritado", murmura Trowa - irritadamente.

" llamada? "Le pregunto, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de Trowa.

Duo duda, mirando a otro lado. Lo observo con atención y sospecha, no en vano pase mucho tiempo a su lado en la guerra, y en la escuela y no saber cuando Duo Maxwell está tratando de ocultar o evadir algo.

"Que llamada?" presiono.

"Relena nos llamó," Duo finalmente me dice, de mala gana. "Ella dijo que te volviste loco y te marchaste y no habías vuelto y..."

"¡Perra!" grito de nuevo, esta vez desde lo más profundo de mis pulmones. "Me suelto la correa durante quince minutos y ella está llamando a mis amigos preguntando ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué edad tengo, diez años?" Doy un salto, con la intención de salir corriendo del bar, correr hacia el palacio y despertar a Relena para decirle un par cosas o siete de sí misma. Voy a empezar con respecto a su mala actitud, y de ahí para adelante.

Mi misión se ha visto frustrada otra vez, sin embargo, esta vez por el suelo. Debe ser un mantenimiento deficiente en las mesas y sillas de este bar, porque algo extraño le sucede cuando pongo todo mi peso sobre este. Tal vez las patas de la mesa o las tablas debajo de las mesas se están pudriendo, todo lo que sé es que cuando me pongo de pie, de repente e inexplicablemente se mueve, golpeando mi equilibrio y me manda a estrellarme contra el suelo.

"Maldito seas, piso!" grito, tratando de poder levantarme del suelo mirando con odio al sucio suelo causante de mi tragedia. "Misión fallida!"

"¿De que estás hablando, Heero?" pregunta Duo y estira su brazo para ayudarme a levantarme. Me ayuda a colocarme nuevamente en la silla quejándose y haciendo ruidos de disgusto sacudiéndome la basura de mi camisa, son los recuerdos de mi batalla con el maldito piso.

Trowa suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación. Después de un momento, una sonrisa cruza por su rostro. "Estás empezando a preocuparme, Hee-chan", menciona mi apodo favorito de Duo en un tono divertido. "primero no se que tanto balbuceas acerca del techo, y ahora del suelo. Vas a abandonar a los Preventers y convertirte en arquitecto?"

Había empezado a sonreírle, aliviado de que parecía estar dejando atrás su malhumorado estado de ánimo. Cuando menciono mi anterior misión, sin embargo, suspiro en estado de shock al recordarlo. ¿Cómo pude olvidado? El techo - que aún está ahí, esperando  
por justicia!

Debe ser el piso. Está utilizando al techo para sus propios y egoístas propósitos - no quiere que el techo logre su cometido. Malvado piso!

"Mi misión!" grito, tratando de ponerme de pie otra vez. Esta vez me veo frustrado por Duo, que sin miramientos me empuja hacia abajo cuando intento levantarme. no es muy amable al respecto tampoco.

Lo miro ferozmente. "hiciste que me lastimara el trasero," le acuso, moviéndome en mi silla.

Dúo comienza a reír, y en cuestión de segundos está riendo a carcajadas. Se deja caer en una silla y baja la cabeza a sus manos, los hombros le tiemblan. Incluso Trowa se ríe, la piel de los ojos se arruga mientras él me sonríe.

Yo me río también. Nadie puede resistirse a la risa de Duo, y estoy fascinado por la risa de Trowa. No muy a menudo oímos reír a Trowa, incluso ahora. Se ve… muy bien...se ve más... joven. Trowa nunca parecía joven - siempre ha sido el mayor de nosotros. Eso me pone triste.  
Trowa _merece_ la oportunidad de ser joven. Trowa merece mucho. Él es... mmmm, él es...

Ha notado que lo estoy viendo, me imagino, porque su sonrisa se desvanece. "Bueno, Heero, hemos terminado?" Pregunta, en una aparente reversión a su irritable estado de ánimo. No hay odio detrás de las palabras esta vez, sin embargo.

Sacudo la cabeza con firmeza. "La misión", les recuerdo. "Tiene que ser cumplida".

Duo gruñe con exasperación. "Olvídate de las misiones, Heero", aconseja, enderezándose en su asiento. "no las necesita más."

Lo miro fijamente, incapaz de encontrar palabras.¿ Olvidarme de las misiones? ¿Acaso ha olvidado Duo - la importancia de las misiones? Sin una, no eres nada. No hay un enfoque, no hay rumbo... no hay necesidad de un soldado que no tiene una misión.

Después de un momento en el que miro a los ojos a Duo, dispuesto a recordarle, gritarle y el rompe la mirada. "Hee-kun, me estas cansando", se queja. "¿Por qué no nos acabamos nuestra bebida y vamos a casa?"

Nuestra bebida! Al instante, mi consternación por la aparente falta de memoria de Duo se desvanece. Aquí está otra misión – enseñarle a Duo y a Trowa el verdadero ritual del tequila!

"Ok", digo, recargando lo codos sobre la mesa. "primero, llenas las copas con el tequila."

"ya está esa parte", dice Duo, tomando firmemente la botella de mi mano y llenando los vasos con el líquido de color ámbar.

"A continuación, lames el dorso de la mano que no utilizas, aquí," continuo, haciendo lo que estoy diciendo, humedeciendo en la palma de mi mano entre el pulgar y la muñeca con mi lengua.

"No voy a lamer mi mano", afirma rotundamente Trowa.

Frunzo el ceño, de nuevo. No hace ningún efecto. Duo le golpea con el codo. "solo hazlo", dice en voz baja. "Hazlo feliz."

"¡Siiii!". Gruño " hazme feliz…"

Duo se ve un poco asustado. Al parecer, se ha olvidado de mucho últimamente. Ha olvidado la importancia de las misiones – hago a un lado este pensamiento antes de que pueda cambiar mi estado de ánimo de nuevo – él ha olvidado también el buen oído que tengo

Trowa pone en blanco sus ojos verdes, pero acepta, lamiendo la mano en el lugar adecuado.

"Ahora se esparce sal sobre la zona húmeda," sigo adelante, empezando a sentir la emoción de un plan que se lleva a cabo.

Les paso el salero y lo hacen, Trowa muy obediente sin decir nada de la manera más fría que Trowa puede.

"Tomas la copa con la mano contraria a la que lamiste ",indico, levantando el vaso ", y mantienes la rodaja de limón entre el pulgar y el dedo índice de la mano con sal."

En lugar que hacerlo, me miran expectantes, esperando que les diga el resto del ritual. Les sonrío ampliamente contento de que va a realizar este acto ceremonial conmigo.

"Deja de reírte y muévete", Trowa me ordena lacónicamente.

Está ansioso de experimentar el resto del ritual. Asiento con la cabeza rápidamente en acuerdo. "Ok, ahora. El proceso es _lamer, tomar de golpe, chupar_. "

"Bueno, no es tan especial", Duo dice cancinamente. "Aquí en el bar, Hee- chan? ¿Pero qué va a pensar la mesera?"

Suspiro con impaciencia. "No, baka. Lamer, vas a lamer la sal en la mano; tomar de golpe, la bebida; chupar, vas a chupar el limón. ¿Entendido? "

Asienten, y Trowa comienza a girar su cabeza hacia su mano. "¡Espera!" Le grito, deteniendo su movimiento.

"¿Qué?" pregunta furioso.

"Tenemos que brindar," le recuerdo.

El fuerte suspiro de Trowa es opacado por la pregunta de Duo. "¿Por qué quieres brindar, Hee-chan?"  
Me detengo un momento para pensar. Esta es una parte importante del ritual, me han asegurado, los hombres en el bar - los que me enseñaron este ritual- brindar por las mujeres, por la desaparición de puestos de trabajo y los jefes, por el dinero, y por mí por comprar tragos, y por el uno al otro ... Pero esto tiene que ser mejor. Esto no puede ser un brindis cualquiera.

¡Ya lo tengo. Levanto mi cabeza. "Ok, yo hago el brindis, y después llevamos a cabo el ritual juntos. ¿Entendido?" asienten, y levanto mi copa.

"hasta el final!" grito en voz alta. realizo el ritual, disfrutando de las diferentes sensaciones - lo salado, el impacto del caliente del alcohol, seguido por el frío de la acidez del limón. Me gusta este ritual porque es como la batalla - luchas contra el enemigo de una manera, entonces lo confundes con algo completamente diferente e inesperado, a continuación, completamente  
demolido por concluir con otro ataque imprevisto. La previsibilidad es el mayor enemigo del atacante, la complacencia del más fuerte enemigo de los atacados.

Golpeo mi vaso sobre la mesa, parpadeando mientras el líquido quema en dirección a mi estómago. El vaso de Duo sigue al mío, y a continuación, Trowa.

"las posiciones!" Trowa señala, limpiándose la boca con disgusto." Pagaste dinero para esto?" demanda Duo, sin dejar de chupar el limón.

Les sonrío. "Ambos están haciendo cara de tequila" digo sabiamente. "Eso es un signo de debilidad."

"¿En serio?" Duo responde incrédulo, en respuesta al desafío. "Bueno, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Sr. Tequila, y vamos a ver quién es débil." Levanta la botella y comienza a llenar cada vaso.

"espera", exige Trowa, inclinándose hacia adelante para detener Duo. "Nos pusimos de acuerdo en tomar una trago y luego ..."

"Tenemos que hacer otro de todos modos," Duo interrumpe. "No vamos a terminar la noche con un brindis como ese.´ hasta el final? '¿Qué clase de basura es esa, Heero? "

"No es basura", murmuro, mirando a la mesa. La iluminación en este bar es tan extraña. Deben tener una de esas viejas luces estroboscópicas, que hace que los objetos parecen moverse por su propia voluntad. La mesa parece estar moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, más cerca y más lejos de mí. La golpeo con la mano en señal de irritación, tratando de conseguir que se detenga.

"Heero!" Salto, sorprendido, y mira hacia arriba. Sí, definitivamente es la luz. Duo está haciendo lo mismo.

"Lo último que necesita es otra copa." La voz de Trowa parece venir de más lejos de lo que está. Frunzo el ceño ante él, confundido. Tal vez es un truco que aprendió en el circo, jugando con su voz. Un momento extraño para estar practicando de su acto, sin embargo.

"Una más", dice con firmeza Duo, apretando el vaso con la mano. "Tenemos que hacer otro brindis."

Me preparo para el ritual, y observo con expectación a Duo, a la espera de su brindis. "Aquí vamos, Hee-chan", dice, mirándome fijamente. "Esta es para un nuevo comienzo - lo que siempre le sigue a un final".

Me burlo de su brindis tan ridículo, pero realizo el ritual de todos modos. Golpeo mi vaso sobre la mesa y mirar fijamente a los anillos húmedos que se formaron en la superficie sucia de la madera. Maldita iluminación - la mesa parece que se está moviendo de nuevo, cada vez  
más cerca y ...

¡Ay! ¿Qué es esto, un maldito terremoto? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Siento la madera debajo de mi mejilla, la superficie dura y la humedad de la cerveza y el tequila y el limón, presionando contra mi cara. Me abrazo a mí mismo, en espera de más temblores.

"Heero? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás despierto?" la voz de Duo. ¿Por qué no se dirige a un lugar seguro?

"Es un terremoto, baka" murmuro sobre la mesa. "ve rumbo a la puerta. Es el Lugar más seguro."

Escucho un ruido sordo. Debe ser muy malo. Un momento después, Duo me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia arriba para levantarme. Eso es lo que Duo siempre hace por ti - siempre pensando en sus amigos antes que en él.

"No te preocupes por mí!" Insisto, empujándolo. "Sálvate!"

"No hay ningún terremoto, Heero", me asegura, levantándome y deslizando mi brazo sobre sus hombros. "estas borracho hasta las chanclas, amigo mío."

"no lo estoy!" Protesto, tratando de alejarlo. Mas no tengo éxito, y mis esfuerzos se ven obstaculizados cuando Trowa se coloca a mi otro lado, tirando de mi brazo libre y colocándolo sobre sus hombros.

"Si, si lo estás," Duo dice en desacuerdo, mientras él y Trowa me sacan del lugar y me meten a su coche. "Está bien, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez. Vamos a llevarte a casa, dormiras, y estarás mejor por la mañana."

"¿A dónde me llevan?" Exijo, agarrando la camisa de Trowa mientras me depositan en el asiento trasero.

"a casa", dice en voz baja. "al palacio, a tu cama, para que puedas dorm…"

"Olvídalo!" grito, empujándolo. "Déjame salir del auto! Me niego a volver a ese lugar ..."

"Heero!" Duo gruño. Entra por la otra puerta y se sienta a mi lado. me sujeta la barbilla con la mano y me mira fijamente a los ojos. Su auto está aparcado justo debajo de un poste de luz, así que lo veo muy claro. "¿Qué sucede?"

Puedo ver la preocupación en sus ojos violeta. Siento un extraño dolor en mis ojos, creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo sin pestañear. "No quiero ir al palacio, digo sin convicción.

"este no eres tú", comenta Trowa en voz baja desde el otro lado. Volteo para mirarlo. Él está a agachado a lado de la puerta abierta, y su cabeza queda más abajo que la mía. La misma expresión que había en los ojos violetas de Duo es la misma que hay en sus intensos ojos verdes. "¿qué ha ocurrido, Heero? ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto?"

Miro hacia él, tratando de formular una respuesta. "Relena," por fin respondo.

Emite un sonido que más bien podría haber sido una risa, pero que es claramente carente de humor. "Ya veo", dice lentamente. Mira más allá de mí, y sé que está mirando a Duo. Lo están haciendo otra vez, sé que lo hacen, comunicarse sin decir nada. Siento una punzada de celos tan aguda que en realidad duele físicamente. Me gustaría saber de cuál de los dos estaba celoso.

"Ok, Heero," dice Trowa, sin darse cuenta de mi confusión interna. "¿Por qué no vienes a dormir en nuestra casa esta noche? Tenemos un sofá cama es algo incómodo, pero es mejor que la mesa en el bar."

Giro mi cabeza, mirando hacia donde están ellos. "No hay problema?" pregunto en incertidumbre.

"Por supuesto que no!" Duo dice alegremente. "Ahora", continúa, jalándome hacia atrás recargándome en el asiento del auto. "simplemente recuéstate y relájate. Está un poco lejos, te despertaremos en cuanto lleguemos."

Se van al frente del auto y siento el balanceo del auto, siento como Trowa lo saca a la calle. Están hablando, y no puedo escuchar lo que están diciendo, pero el murmullo de su voz es tan suave, que no tardé en sentirme con sueño, sintiéndome por primera vez, seguro y protegido.

Continuara….


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_: tanto los personajes de GW como esta historia **no** me pertenecen,

Esta es una traducción del Fanfic de **Shoori **llamado **Friends and Lovers y The Beginning's end**

Espero la disfruten tanto como yo =)

Esta historia contiene escenas lemon o lime...

NC-17 • 1xR, 2x3/3x2, 2x1/1x2, 4x5, OCx3, 1+3 • yaoi, het • lemon • angst! •

XXXXXXXX

Mis labios apretados, miro a la silenciosa y oscura base. Lentamente, levanto mi mano, y pulse el botón grande en el extremo del dispositivo de detonación.

Al instante, la base ya no esta en silencio y en oscuridad. Es un infierno en llamas, una gran cantidad de pedazos de metal y roca en llamas caen, ruidos ensordecedores a causa de la explosion y gritos de los moribundos.

"Misión cumplida", murmuro, mientras le doy la espalda al caos que he causado.

De repente, oigo un ruido que no se me hace familiar. Doy la vuelta, veo que uno de los gigantes mobile suits ha resistido a la explosión, pero perdio el equilibrio. Se cae y golpea a otro, lo que choca contra la puerta que rodea el recinto. La puerta no estaba hecha para soportar tal daño y le golpea, el choque de los mobile suits derrumbó un complejo de apartamentos para civiles.

Un complejo de apartamentos para civiles. esos bastardos lo construyeron allí a propósito - incorporado como un escudo humano para protegerse contra un ataque enemigo, cualquiera que se atreviera a bombardear la base corría el riesgo de tomar la vida de miles de civiles inocentes.

Ese complejo de apartamentos es la razón por la que tuve que infiltrarme yo mismo en la base, colocar las cargas de los explosivos yo mismo, y hacerla pedazos yo mismo.

Con la determinación de no matar inocentes.

Y ahora Toda esa gente esta muerta, por mi culpa.

He revivido este evento tantas veces que me doy cuenta, incluso en el calor de la acción que es un sueño, pero soy incapaz de detener el curso de los acontecimientos que se aproximan.

Las llamas están afuera. Los soldados sobrevivientes se han ido. No hubo sobrevivientes en el complejo apartamentos para civiles.

Ninguno.

La zona está completamente abandonada. Todo lo que queda son restos carbonizados, restos de residuos que antes eran edificios, máquinas, y personas.

Deambulo en los escombros del edificio de apartamentos. Moviendo entre los escombros esta un oso de peluche. Su pelaje esta quemado y manchado. Inocencia destruida.

Muy cerca de este se encuentra una de las dos cosas que más temia hallar. Incluso en el sueño, siento el escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo. siento algo húmedo en mi cara y miro hacia arriba, con la esperanza de que esta vez - aunque sea esta vez - se me permitiera liberarme, y me concedan el permiso para expresar mi dolor. Pero esta vez, como en otro momento, la humedad es la nieve, que se deshiela en mi mejilla.

Duo me dijo una vez que le habían enseñado que la lluvia eran lágrimas de los ángeles, que sufren por los pecados del hombre. Entonces, ¿qué es la nieve? Es la prueba de que incluso los seres que supuestamente son representación de la misericordia divina son, en esencia, fríos. Congelados. Insensibles e impasibles ante el sufrimiento de la humanidad?.

Me inclino, y recojo el cuerpo sin vida del cachorro. Ayer, corría y ladraba y jugaba con su dueña, una niña que me preguntó si yo estaba perdido y me dio una flor.

Como lo he hecho cientos de veces antes de dar la espalda a los restos de la destruccion y alejarme, incapaz de soportar la idea de lo que podría encontrar si continuaba mi búsqueda.

Empiezo a pie, pero me detengo abruptamente cuando algo aparece delante de mí.

Esto es nuevo.

Me quedo mirando la figura, no puedo creer lo que veo. Es la niña! Ella está viva. Ella se escapó de los restos de la explosión, de la explosión que cause.

"Tú estas ... estas ..." tartamudeo, incapaz de pronunciar mis pensamientos, con temor de que pueda ser una broma cruel.

estaba en lo cierto.

Ella niega con la cabeza. "No, oneesan", emite un sonido, su voz tan brillante y alegre como yo recordaba. "Estoy muerta".

Yo palidezco, casi dejando caer al cachorro.

"Estoy muerta, asi como mi perro", me informa, señalando al perro en mis brazos. "Y mi madre y mi padre, y abuelo, y mi hermano, y ..."

"¡Alto!" digo abruptamente, cerrando los ojos de la angustia. Esto es demasiado cruel. "Lo siento. No se suponía que debía ser así. Ninguno de los civiles se supone que ..."

"¿Cómo se supone que sea, entonces?" -pregunta bruscamente. Su voz es diferente, pero familiar, y levanto la cabeza para fruncir el ceño ante ella. Mi esposa, Relena, ahora está ante mí, mirando con disgusto a los escombros que la rodeaban.

"¿Es esto todo lo que eres capaz de hacer, Heero?" -pregunta con sorna.

"Es lo que yo era," le digo. " ya no lo soy. Ahora puedo proteger a ..."

"Los inocentes?" -pregunta, con aparente incredulidad en su voz mientras me sonríe con sarcasmo. "¿Cómo yo?"

"Relena, lo intenté," le digo con desesperación. "Yo quería protegerte, aparatarte de ..."

"Protégeme". Se ríe con amargura. "me proteges vinculándome con un monstruo;? Un asesino"

Me estremezco. El cuerpo del perro se pone mas frío en mis brazos. "Relena, no es así. Yo ..."

"Míralos, Heero?" ella exige, señalando a sus espaldas. Una multitud de formas indistintas que de alguna manera ha formado, están empujando y clamando para avanzar, avanzar hacia mí, pero la mano extendida de Relena les impide avanzar. "Son las personas que has matado. ¿Te sientes orgulloso de ello? Ve cuántos hay. eres un verdadero guerrero", termina, su voz derramando sarcasmo.

Mi mirada se dirige a toda la multitud. Hay soldados allí, sí. Pero tambien hay mujeres, ancianos, niños. Las víctimas inocentes de mis acciones. Veo a una madre con un bebé. Una pareja de ancianos tomados de la mano. Un adolescente que se parece mucho a ...

No puedo enfrentar más esto. Quiero correr, pero no puedo moverme. Trato de soltar al perro, pero no puedo. Sólo puedo mirar al vasto mar de muertos, los muertos que murieron en mis manos, sólo puedo...

"Heero. _Heero_"

Despierto sobresaltado. Echo un vistazo alrededor rápidamente, incapaz de reconocer lo que me rodea. Mi mente hace un chequeo rápido : aparentemente he sido capturado, en el interior de un lugar, oscuro, mi cuerpo sin daños, lesiones mínimas o inexistentes ...

"Heero."

Mis ojos giran hacia el sonido de la voz. Duo. Compañeros: piloto 02, condición, consciente ...

"Heero, despierta." me agarra del brazo y me sacude, y las cosas poco a poco encajan. Todavía no sé dónde estoy, ni por qué me siento tan extraño, pero sé que la guerra ha terminado y no he sido capturado.

"Estás en nuestro departamento, mio y de Trowa," Duo me dice, al parecer consciente de mi desorientación. "son las 4 am. Sólo hace alrededor de una hora y media que llegamos. Tuviste una pesadilla."

Una pesadilla. Dios. Inconscientemente, extiendo mi mano y agarro la mano de Duo, a la mano que aún esta apoyada en mi brazo. Salta un poco, sorprendido. Yo por lo general no inicio un contacto físico.

Me siento muy extraño. Tal vez estoy todavía en el sueño. La habitación es confusa e irreal, cubierto por una bruma extraña. La cama debajo de mí y con la manta que me cubre las siento insustancial. Lo único que parece de manera sólida o sustancial es la mano sobre la mía y los ojos en cuestión que me miran en la penumbra.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello, Hee-chan?" Duo me pregunta vacilante.

Sacudo la cabeza, no, no quiero hablar de ello. Realmente no quiero hacerlo. Así que no puedo entender por qué mi boca se abre, y las palabras se escapan.

"era en la base. Aquel en el que todo salió mal donde el edificio de apartamentos fue destruido, donde la niña con el perro murió. Y ella estaba allí, Duo, pero estaba muerta. Ella me dijo que yo la mate, y a su familia... Luego apareció Relena, y ella me llamó asesino, y todos estaban allí, Duo ... Dios, eran tantos, Duo, tantos... "

Estoy físicamente temblando en el que balbuceo incoherente todo. Una parte de mi mente está gritándome ' ya basta!', que calle, que deje de hacer eso, me ordena que envíe Duo a la cama, e ir a dormir como una persona sensata.

Pero Duo llega y pone su mano en mi espalda, empujando suavemente mi cabeza sobre su hombro, y me da la opción de alejarme si quiero.

que debería.

Pero no lo hago.

"Está bien, Hee-chan", murmura. "Todos tenemos esos sueños."

"¿En serio?" pregunto, haciéndome un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo.

Él asiente con la cabeza. "Sí", dice con sobriedad. "yo tambien. Al igual que Trowa."

"Trowa?" Repito, sorprendido. Trowa siempre parece tan tranquilo, tan fatalista acerca de todo lo que hemos hecho. No me puedo imaginarlo teniendo pesadillas.

"Sí," Duo me asegura en voz baja.

Pienso por un momento. "¿Qué haces cuando tienes una?"

Duo ríe radiantemente. "Eso no es generalmente el tipo de cosa que te gustaria oír , Heero," me dice, divertido.

Levanto la cara para mirarlo, mirar sus ojos sonriendo en la oscuridad. Tengo que callar. No voy a hablar. Voy a acostarme y ...

"bueno, pues muestrame", dejo escapar.

Nunca he visto una mirada de asombro en el rostro de Duo. " que dijist ...", comienza.

No lo dejo terminar. nunca podría repetirlo, nunca podría enfrentarme a mi mismo si esa pregunta fuera lanzada hacia mí. Impulsivamente, acorto la distancia que nos separa, y presiono mis labios sobre los suyos.

Él se pone rígido momentáneamente, pero Duo un sensualista de corazón. Su boca se acopla a la mía casi por su propia voluntad, y él me besaba tambien.

Nunca pensé que besar se pudiera sentir así.

De repente, se aleja. "Hee-kun, detente. Estás borracho, y ..."

"Duo, por favor" le digo con dureza. "Por favor no te vayas."

Él me mira, sorprendido por la cruda necesidad en mi voz. Mi mente me grita que me calle , que me voy a arrepentir después por comportarme de esta manera. Por el momento, no me importa. Necesito el contacto humano, necesito que alguien me toque con ternura, si no , con amor, la forma en que nunca he sido tocado antes.

"Heero, no te voy a dejar. Pero estás borracho, y yo no quiero que te vayas a enojar o lamentar ..."

"no lo haré", le interrumpo. "No lo haré. Duo, necesito..." Pero no puedo decirlo.

Y se lo demuestro. Lo beso de nuevo, y siento el momento exacto en que se deja llevar. Él toma el control de la situación y me empuja sobre la cama, se cierne sobre mí, cubriéndome, protegiéndome.

Mi mente se aleja flotando, mientras me pierdo en una nube de sensaciones creadas por las manos de Duo sobre mí, la boca de Duo me acaricia... siento un dolor repentino, inesperado, seguido por el placer que nunca había experimentado. Siento a Duo encima de mí, siento en lugar de escuchar gimiendo en mi boca, lo siento endurecer encima de mí y siento como se libera dentro de mí. Entonces no siento nada más que mi propio cuerpo a punto de estallar de placer, y me hundo en la oscuridad, donde no hay sentimiento, no hay sueños, placer o dolor, donde, por fin puedo descansar, sin atormentarme por las obras de mi pasado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luz. aprieto más mis ojos ya cerrados, pero sigue ahí. Evidente, una luz cegadora, lastima mis ojos incluso a través de mis párpados. Luz, esperando que me rinda y abra mis ojos.

No voy a hacerlo. Me agacho, con la intención de encontrar la manta para cubrir mi cara, y mi mano se pone en contacto con una piel caliente, desnuda.

Piel caliente y desnuda no es necesariamente una cosa extraña de encontrar en mi cama. piel caliente y desnuda que cubre un músculo duro y firme es... Esto definitivamente no es Relena.

Olvidando la amenaza inminente de la luz, abro los ojos. Lo primero que veo es un par de ojos violeta examinándome cuidadosamente.

"Buenos días, "Duo dice suavemente, me sonrie. "¿Te sientes mal?"

"Mi cabeza se siente como si alguien hubiera estacionado su auto sobre ella" le digo con voz ronca. parece que no puedo hablar bien - la lengua se siente como si estuviera pegada al paladar.

"¿Te duele la cabeza?" Duo pregunta. "Te sientes como si te fueras a enfermar del estómago?"

Hago una pausa, evaluando cuidadosamente las áreas que él menciona. Por último, sacudo la cabeza en negatividad.

Duo hace un pequeño ruido de exasperación apoyándose con los codos y se queda mirandome. "Bueno, pues te lo mereces", dice con firmeza. "por todo el tequila que bebíste, deberias estar fuera de servicio durante una semana minimo."

Realmente no escucho la reprimenda, ya que el impacto de los acontecimientos de la noche por fin me llegan. Duo esta en mi cama, muy desnudo. No estoy exactamente vestido. Y ... recuerdos fugaces están volviendo a mí – ligeras caricias como una pluma, besos ardientes, la sensación de piel sobre piel ... el ... Dios fue muy bueno..

Debo haberme ruborizado, porque Duo rompe su conversacion y me sonríe. "Entonces, ¿lo recuerdas?" pregunta con ironía.

Asiento con la cabeza estúpidamente. "No sé cómo puedo olvidarlo", digo con torpeza.

Duo sonríe con gentileza. "¿Estás bien?" , pregunta. "no queria que estuvieras enojado o molesto esta mañana."

Si mi cara se pone más caliente la voy a calificar como una planta de energía solar. "No lo estoy", logro decir. "No es por mí. Es decir, yo estoy bien, si tu lo estas ".

"Yo estoy bien, tu estás bien", bromea Duo, dejándose caer sobre la cama y está descansando junto a mi.

"Pero ¿qué quieres decir con ... Quiero decir, ¿esta esto realmente bien?" digo indeciso. Esto esta fuera de mi alcance.

Duo frunce el ceño. "estas preguntando si seguimos siendo amigos?" Una vez más, se levanta por el codo. Esta vez se acerca hasta tocar mi cara, haciendo a un lado mi cabello. "Hee-chan, ¿realmente tienes que preguntar?"

"Eso no es precisamente lo que quería decir", murmuro.

De repente, la puerta que comunicaba a la sala con el dormitorio se abre bruscamente y Trowa se adentra.

Ambos Duo y yo nos quedamos helados, volteando nuestras caras a donde proviene el sonido. Por un momento, Trowa no nos ve. Está descalzo, vestido sólo con una simple camiseta blanca y un par de vaqueros azules desteñidos. Esta intentando subirse el zipper de los vaqueros, por lo que no se da cuenta de lo que está delante de él. Se endereza, haciendo a un lado su mata de pelo al mismo tiempo. Sólo hasta ese entonces, nos ve.

Por un instante sólo mira, sin comprender. Duo se endereza a una posición sentada y se arroja frenéticamente sobre la manta, y los ojos de Trowa siguen el movimiento de su mano, como si ese movimiento proporcionará una explicación obvia, pero no se ve. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha sucedido, con la boca abierta entra en estado de shock, y casi se tropieza hacia atrás, su columna vertebral en contacto con la manija de la puerta. Él se inclina hacia atrás, al parecer buscando el apoyo que necesita, mientras continúa mirandonos.

Nunca he visto tal expresión en la incauta cara de Trowa. Shock, horror, despues - lo peor de todo - una mirada de dolor y confusión atraviesa su cara mientras mira de la cama con sus cobijas arrugadas, a mi pecho desnudo, y la cara de mortificación de Duo que mira por encima de la manta.

Por un momento, sus ojos se encuentran y mantienen con los mios. Yo quiero que mirar a otro lado pero no puedo; atrapado, no puedo sino mirar profundamente la mirada esmeralda, sin poder brindarle la negación que muere por ver. Todo lo que pueden mostrarle mis ojos es la vergüenza y el pesar por el dolor que le estoy causando.

Su mirada se traslada a Duo, y otra vez no encuentra lo que está buscando. Él mira a ambas direcciones, como si todavía no pudiera creer lo que está viendo. Tiene la boca abierta todavía en su silencioso estado de shock. Su mirada cae a la cama. Cuando se sentó tan de repente, Duo tenso sus manos en la cama para levantarse, una de sus manos había bajado a la mía. Yo había estado demasiado sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Trowa para alejarla. La mirada penetrante de Trowa descansa en nuestras dos manos, aparentemente unidas.

Yo tiro de mi mano, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Trowa mueve su cabeza de lado a lado, todavía está tratando de negar lo que ha visto. Él mira hacia arriba otra vez, y puedo ver sus ojos. Nunca olvidare la aturdida y perdida mirada que tiene en este momento. Los ojos verdes que son por lo general tranquilos, o ligeramente brillantes en asombro, ligeramente irónicos son extrañamente brillantes, reluciente con ... No. No es Trowa.

Duo también lo ve, y se mueve por instinto, como para reconfortar y explicar. "Trowa, no. No es ..."

Se detiene mientras Trowa agita su mano con dureza para interrumpirlo. En un instante, como si las palabras se hubieran roto algún tipo de lazo sosteniéndolo en su lugar, la vulnerabilidad y el dolor se han ido de la expresión de Trowa. Su espalda aún está presionado contra la manija de la puerta, pero sus brazos se mueven hacia arriba y lánguidamente sobre el pecho. La cuidadosamente expresión vacia y fría que no habia utilizado en años suaviza su rostro devastado. Él niega con la cabeza, y su cabello largo se asienta sobre un lado de su cara, calados hasta llegar a la barbilla, cubriendo la mitad de su característica vista. Trowa Barton, piloto de Gundam 03, se queda mirando inexpresivamente hacia nosotros.

La transformación es extraña. Es como si una persona completamente diferente ahora ocupa el cuerpo que salió de la puerta de la habitación hace un momento. Me pregunto - de repente y sin lógica - si eso es lo que mi rostro de perfecto soldado parece.

"Trowa, no me veas asi", Duo suelta de repente. Él había estado inusualmente tranquilo por un momento - tal vez se había visto afectado por la misma parálisis que tenía.

"No tienes por que preocuparte," dice Trowa, su voz tan plana y fría como la mirada en sus ojos. "Mis disculpas por la interrupción." De repente se gira y se mueve hacia fuera del dormitorio.

"Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, "Duo maldice furiosamente en voz baja, luchando por liberarse de las sábanas revueltas. "No te preocupes, Hee-kun", dice entre dientes, dirigiendome una rápida mirada en medio de su letanía de blasfemias. "Va a estar bien."

Antes de que él se las arreglara para liberarse, Trowa ha resurgido desde el dormitorio, sacó una chaqueta de cuero por encima de su camisa y zapatos de deporte bien atados en los pies. Se mueve con decisión hacia la puerta, evitando mirarnos. Él es mejor en eso que yo. Cuando estoy ignorando deliberadamente a alguien o algo, yo siempre siento que me estoy comportando ostentosamente, como si estuviera haciendo un show para no mirarlos. Trowa No. Podríamos haber estado en otro planeta por todo lo que podía decir de su expresión.

"¿A dónde vas?" Duo pregunta con insistencia, tirando con frustración las sabanas que le aprisionan mientas Trowa cruza la habitación. "Trowa? Trowa!" grita cuando la puerta se cierra en silencio detrás de Trowa.

"Bueno, pues jodete," Duo murmura en voz baja, mirando a la puerta. Me parece recordar mi presencia, y gira su cabeza para brindarme una sonrisa algo forzada. "¿No hubieras preferido que hubiera azotado la maldita puerta? Es muy extraño cuando lo hace ese hombre de acero".

"¿hace muy a menudo esto?" pregunto. Tal vez el cambio de comportamiento de Trowa no es tan atípica o aterradora, como para mi me parecio.

La sonrisa de Duo titubea. "No" dice sombríamente. parece que quiere decir más, pero sólo mueve la cabeza, a falta de palabras.

lo sabía. No sólo no puedo arreglármelas para controlar mi propia relación, ahora he estropeado a la mejor, y mas cariñosa relación que he visto, la que deseaba poder tener, la que he envidiado ...

Una sensación de malestar, totalmente diferente a la que Duo dijo que debería sentir anteriormente, invade mi cuerpo. ¿Es eso lo que he hecho? ¿Deliberadamente arruine lo que Duo y Trowa tenían, porque estoy celoso de ellos? ¿Qué tipo de ser humano podrido haría algo así a sus mejores amigos ...?

"Heero." La voz de Duo interrumpe mis pensamientos. "No te preocupes, Heero. Va a estar bien", me asegura otra vez.

Levanto mis ojos mirandolo, incapaz de ocultar mi propia miseria. "Duo, lo siento", empiezo.

"No lo digas!" se interrumpe con firmeza. "Uno, no exactamente me forzaste, y dos ... no exactamente me forzaste". Él sonríe, y es casi convincente. "Trowa esta simplemente ... sorprendido. va a calmarse, y voy a explicarle, y va a estar bien."

va a explicarle. va a explicarle a Trowa que se trataba de una cogida por lástima, pobre Heero atrapado con Relena ... necesitaba algo para hacerlo sentir mejor. En realidad no significa nada en absoluto.

Me siento aún peor de lo que me sentia antes.

"Sí," murmuro, empujando la manta hasta la cintura y llegar a mi ropa.

"Y Heero," Duo dice en voz baja, alcanzando mi brazo.

"¿Sí?" Murmuro, sin mirarlo.

No dice nada, esperando. Yo doy el primer paso y volteo a verlo.

"Lo disfruté. Mucho", dice en voz baja. " no me arrepiento, y no me quiero que tu lo hagas."

Asiento con la cabeza bruscamente. Por supuesto que Duo va a decir eso - aun cuando su mundo se derrumba - por mí - él no quiere que me vaya molesto.

deberia saber mejor en vez de hacer este tipo de cosas. Desde que tengo memoria, nunca he mejorado o creado nada. Sólo he destruido. Ahora, todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar no haber destruido a Duo y a Trowa.

Continuara….

AHHH! Malvado Duo, Malvado Heero… pobre de mi amado Trowa…. Esto se esta poniendo bueno… JAJAJAJA…. ¬¬! ESPERO SU REVIEWS! Les esta gustando?

See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_: tanto los personajes de GW como esta historia no me pertenecen,

Esta es una traducción del _**Fanfic de Shoori**_ llamado _**Friends and Lovers y The Beginning's end**_

Espero la disfruten tanto como yo =)

Esta historia contiene escenas lemon o lime...

_**NC-17 • 1xR, 2x3/3x2, 2x1/1x2, 4x5, OCx3, 1+3 • yaoi, het • lemon • angst! **__**•**_

XXXXXXXX

_Tic_

_Tac_

_Tic_

_Tac_

En esta era de avances tecnológicos, se podría pensar que crearían un maldito reloj que no hiciera sonidos tan molestos.

_Click_

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrm._

Y refrigeradores con compresores silenciosos.

Casi se me sale el corazón cuando una bocina resuena fuerte e impacientemente en la calle.

Maldiciendo, me levanto del sofá y comenzó a caminar por la habitación - la habitación vacía. No sé por qué estos pequeños ruidos me molestan tanto. Nunca me importo el ruido. Me gusta el ruido. Yo hago mucho ruido - demasiado ruido, o por lo menos eso me han dicho.

Pero ahora sé por qué me están molestando.

Debería ser capaz de no escucharlo.

¡Oh, la estupidez de nuevo. Es la mitad del día. Trowa ha de estar en el trabajo, incluso si no ...

Bueno, ahí está el problema. ¿Dónde está Trowa?

Él debería estar aquí. Debe volver a casa y gritarme, negarse a hablar conmigo o deprimirse y hacerme sentir culpable como una basura. Podría volver a casa y golpearme en la cabeza y no me importaría - siempre y cuando volviera a casa.

Ok. Me estoy poniendo muy enojado. Trowa llegara a casa pronto y, vamos a solucionarlo.

No fue mi intención hacerle daño, en realidad no lo fue.

Yo solo... no pensé.

Me detengo frente al espejo que tenemos colgado en la puerta y frunzo el ceño. _No creo que esa excusa funcione Maxwell_, en silencio le advierto a mi reflejo. 'Oh Trowa, siento haberte engañado, no pensé que te importara ".

Sí, eso me suena como pornografía en un convento de monjas.

Pero no lo engañe, no en la forma en la que él piensa que lo hice.

Ok: sí, tuve relaciones sexuales con Heero. Técnicamente, cuando estas comprometido en una relación, sexo con otra persona constituye adulterio.

Pero... era _Heero_. Heero es mi amigo. Fue el primero de los pilotos Gundam que había conocido. Mi primer amigo por mucho, mucho tiempo. Y anoche... Dios, se veia tan miserable. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Nunca lo imagine alguna vez pidiéndole a otro ser humano cariño como anoche.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer, rechazarlo? No me puedo imaginar el esfuerzo que le costó a Heero, incluso borracho como estaba, hacer ese movimiento.

Necesitaba ser tocado. Así que lo toque. _Eso es todo_.

Mi reflexión suena incrédula.

Me lamento en voz alta y vuelvo a ponerme inquieto. Amo a Trowa. Alucinante, loca, y estúpidamente enamorado. Me corto el dedo meñique (y mira que estoy muuuy apegado a mi dedo meñique) antes de hacer cualquier cosa para herirlo a propósito. Él tiene que saber eso.

Así que cuando se le pase el shock del momento - y éste debe haber sido muy impactante, me doy cuenta con incomodidad - vendrá a casa y hablaremos de ello.

No va a estar muy feliz por un rato y yo me sentiré peor que basura por un tiempo. Pero vamos a superarlo.

Estoy tan preocupado con mi meditación que no se oigo cuando la puerta se abre. Miro hacia arriba y Trowa esta simplemente ahí. Su repentina aparición me asusta tanto que me quedo quieto, todos mis discursos que había preparado se me atoran en la garganta.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos por breves instantes antes de que él se aleje. Lo que veo hace que mi preocupación de las últimas horas (4 horas y 23 minutos, para ser precisos) parece desaparecer. No es que en la mirada de sus ojos haya enfado, o tristeza, o reproche. No veo amor u odio o traición en ellos. _No veo nada_.

Esta mañana, cuando me mostro esa expresión, realmente me asusté. Trowa no hacía más eso, nunca conmigo. Esa mirada era su máscara, para protegerse de las personas y fuerzas que quieren hacerle daño, entidades que odia o teme. Si él está poniéndose esa mascara conmigo, eso significa que piensa que soy... un enemigo.

Después de ese breve momento de contacto visual, me da la espalda, se mueve en silencio en nuestra habitación y cierra la puerta con firmeza, pero en silencio detrás de él. Yo me quedo de pie con la boca abierta, listo para pedirle disculpas a la maldita puerta.

No me dirigió ni la palabra. Simplemente paso junto a mí. Sin siquiera reconocer mi existencia.

Empiezo a sentir enojo. Ok, lo eche a perder. Está enojado conmigo. Podría gritarme como una persona normal, o insultarme o patear y romper cosas en la casa. Pero no puedo enfrentar todo este silencio.

Miro con enojo a la puerta. Ya sabes, esto ya valió. Se supone que debemos ser pareja. No te deshaces de tu pareja cuando tienen un desacuerdo.

Si no me va a gritar, yo voy a gritarle. _Alguien _va a gritar en este apartamento pronto o voy a saber la razón de por qué!

Me pego a la puerta y la abro. Parte de mi mente me está alertando que estoy siendo ilógico, que atacar no es la mejor defensa en este caso y que sería mejor darle a Trowa un poco de espacio para pensar sobre este asunto.

Mi mente me dice todo esto. No hay nada malo con mi mente.

Si sólo la escuchara de vez en cuando.

"Muy bien, Trowa, vamos ", dejo escapar mientras entro en la habitación. "Ya basta, y háblame de ..."

Bruscamente olvido el resto de mi dialogo increíblemente idiota cuando veo lo que está haciendo. Él se pone rígido por un momento, entonces continúa con su tarea como si yo no estuviera ahí.

"pero qué demonios... ¿Qué estás haciendo, Trowa?" Exijo. Mi voz de hecho se rompe. Esto es malo. Esto es muy, muy malo.

Él hace caso omiso, continuando con sus movimientos. De ida y vuelta. Al otro lado de la habitación. Del armario a la cama, de la cama al armario, del armario a la cama ...

"Trowa?" pregunto de nuevo. Oigo el borde de histeria en mi voz.

Sin embargo, no me contesta.

"Maldita sea, Trowa, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?" Le grito, esta vez bloqueando su camino de regreso desde el armario a la cama.

Él me mira con esos ojos muertos. Ni siquiera hay un atisbo de vida o emoción en ellos. "¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?" pregunta antes de pasarme.

Me doy vuelta para mirarlo, lo veo nítidamente dejar la camisa que acaba de recoger del armario y colocándola en la maleta casi llena en la cama.

"Trowa, no puedes hablar en serio," declaro. "Trowa. Trowa!"

Me estoy empezando a enfurecer porque no se digna a hablar conmigo. Me gustaría que dijera algo. ¡Cualquier cosa!

"Trowa, que está pasando? ¿A dónde vas?"

Se aleja de mí otra vez. Dándome la espalda. Una vez más.

La Rabia se propaga hacia mi garganta. Extiendo la mano y agarro su brazo, tirando de él hacia atrás, tirando de él hacia mí, girándolo para que quedemos cara a cara. Él no se resiste, simplemente se para y me mira tranquilamente mientras yo aprieto bastante fuerte su brazo.

"Trowa, por favor. ¿A dónde vas?"

Nada.

"¿Se trata de lo de esta mañana?"

Un parpadeo.

"Mira, Tro-chan, no es lo que..."

Reacción.

"No me llames así", ordena con dureza, tratando de zafar el brazo fuera de mis manos. Me aferro con más fuerza.

"Trowa, escúchame. No es..."

"¿Qué es entonces, Duo?" Exige con frialdad. "¿eres sonámbulo?"

"Trowa, Heero sólo necesitaba…",

"Sí, apuesto a que sí," interrumpe fríamente, finalmente, se las arregla para zafarse. Se dirige nuevamente a la maleta y cierra la tapa.

"Trowa, creo que estas exagerado", empiezo. "Esto no es algo que..."

Se da vuelta tan rápidamente que apenas veo el movimiento. "exagerando?" repite, con voz tranquila, pero muy matizada con incredulidad. "_Estoy _exagerando? - Te encuentro en la cama desnudo- en la cama con Heero Yuy - y yo estoy exagerando?"

Le frunzo el ceño, sintiendo como la rabia empieza a tomar el lugar del pánico que me ha estado llenado los últimos minutos.

"Si tan solo me escucharas y no hicieras juicios precipitados..."

"No hay nada que puedas decir que cambie lo que vi - lo que hiciste", dice con impaciencia, mirándome como si espera que desafiara esa declaración.

"¿Qué te debo ahora?" Exijo, molesto por esta fría afirmación. "No puedo..."

La mirada de enojo se aleja de su cara, la sustituye una vez más por esa maldita máscara vacía y sin emociones. "puedes hacer lo que quieras, Duo", dice en voz baja, su voz traicionó el más elemental atisbo de cansancio. "No puedo... No voy a detenerte".

Mi enojo se derrite, dejando sólo la culpa y el miedo que me había estado cubriendo. "Trowa, tú sabes que yo nunca..."

"Lo único que sé es que yo no voy a permanecer como el segundo mejor", interrumpe, volviendo a la maleta.

Frunzo el ceño mientras me da la espalda. "¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?" pregunto, confundido por cómo ha cambiado el curso de la conversación.

Trowa se da vuelta y me mira. La máscara es vacilante - sus rasgos siguen siendo tranquilos, impasibles, incluso, pero sus ojos están empezando a traicionar el tumulto furioso detrás de ellos.

"Si fuera honesto conmigo mismo, sabría que yo soy el segundo mejor para ti," empieza

"Trowa, de que..." Levanta la mano, para silenciarme.

"no pudiste tenerlo, por lo que me utilizaste en su lugar. Yo siempre lo supe, pero pensé que tal vez... Después de tanto tiempo, pensé que tal vez me equivocaba. Tal vez yo estaba paranoico".

"lo estabas", le digo sin rodeos. "lo estás. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que sólo te elegí porque ..."

"Por favor, Duo", pide, sin molestia. "No hagas más esto."

"¿Hacer _qué_?"

Responde a mi pregunta con otra. "¿Cuándo nos juntamos, Duo?"

"Hace tres años, Trowa," le recuerdo. "Hemos estado juntos por tres…",

"Pero, ¿dónde ocurrió? ¿Dónde empezó?"

Frunzo el ceño. "Bueno, fue en..."

"en la recepción de la boda de Heero y Relena ", termina con pesadez.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo?" pregunto, con el ceño fruncido. "Eso..."

"que Heero estaba entonces oficialmente no disponible, y tuviste que buscar en otra parte, así que..." Él extiende sus manos, evidentemente, indicando el lugar a donde yo miraba. (él)

Sacudo la cabeza con incredulidad. "Trowa, ¿cómo puedes pensar que ..."

"¿Cómo no? No trataste de estar conmigo hasta que Heero estuvo fuera de escena. Luego, ni siquiera un día después de darte cuenta de que probablemente va a estar disponible de nuevo, estás en la cama con él."

La máscara se derrumbó. Realmente cree esta tontería, realmente cree que sólo he estado con él porque no había nadie mejor. ¿Qué he hecho - o no hice - para que dude tanto de mí?

"¿Por qué tienes tan poca fe en mí?" Le pregunto en silencio, permitiendo que el dolor que siento se refleje en mi voz. Me mira fijamente, su dolor finalmente visible en sus ojos verdes.

"No eres tú. No puedes hacer nada con lo que sientes Duo. Yo solo... no puedo estar contigo, a sabiendas de que... sabiendo que tú quieres más a otra persona de lo que me quieres a mí."

Su voz casi se rompe en la final de la frase, y se vuelve a toda prisa y levanta la maleta. Realmente lo va a hacer. Me va a dejar.

"Trowa, por favor, escúchame. Estás equivocado. _Te_ _equivocas_, Trowa."

Se mueve muy cerca de mí, con su maleta en la mano. "¿Puedes mirarme a los ojos, Duo, y decirme que el sexo que tuviste con Heero no significo nada para ti? No significa nada para ti ahora?"

Lo miro, sin hablar, en confusión. No sé lo que mi respuesta se supone es, no se siquiera lo que es.

"¿Puedes honestamente decirme que no estás atraído por él? Que nunca lo has estado? Que no hubieras estado con él si él te lo hubiera pedido en lugar de Relena?"

"Trowa, ¿qué importan los' qué pasaría si? "Pregunto desesperadamente. "No sé qué habría pasado. Lo único que sé es que estoy contigo y que _Te amo_ y..."

Él niega con la cabeza, y me empuja más allá. "No puedo ser tu segunda opción", murmura, y se ha ido.

Estoy inmóvil, concentrándome en la respiración. Me siento mareado - esto es tan repentino, tan inesperado... tan mal.

Me enderezo para fijarme. No puedo dejarlo ir. Tengo que detenerlo, hablar con él, decirle que está equivocado. Tengo que...

Oigo la puerta de la sala de cerrarse silenciosamente. Volteo, finalmente capaz de moverme, de correr... corro hacia la sala -

- Y está vacío. Se ha ido.

Me dejo caer en el sofá y miro a la puerta. Puedo oír la sangre corriendo en mis oídos.

Se ha ido.

Me ha dejado.

Estoy solo.

_Tic._

_Tac._

_Tic._

_Tac._

_Click._

_Brmmmmmm..._

XXXXXXXXXXX

No sé por qué estoy aquí. No es un buen plan. Va a tratar de detenerme, tratara de moverme de mi curso de acción previsto. Pero...

No puedo ir a donde me voy sin decirles adiós. Hace seis años, durante la guerra, podía ir a donde quisiera, sin deberle nada a nadie. Solo como hace seis años que podría ir a cualquier parte con sólo la ropa en la espalda. Ahora, mi brazo duele de cargar mi pesada maleta en la ciudad, y tengo que tratar de descargar algunas responsabilidades a las personas que han expresado cariño por mí.

Podría herirlos si me voy sin decir adiós. No voy a correr el riesgo.

Resueltamente, levanto mi mano y toco a la puerta.

No sé si voy a obtener una respuesta. Si no, entonces voy a tener que dejar este deber en articular sin cumplir. No puedo hacer frente a la mansión, la horda de gente siempre esta rodeándola.

Sólo unas pocas personas saben acerca de este lugar. Nadie se imaginaría que Quatre Raberba Winner con mansiones en la mitad de las ciudades más importantes del mundo, alquilaría un bonito departamento de tres habitaciones en el reino Sank.

Pero es su lugar. Sólo sus amigos saben de ello. Es un lugar al que puede ir cuando quiere o necesita estar solo.

Puedo entender eso.

Estoy en la entrada por un momento. No hay respuesta a mi llamada. Recojo mi maleta y volteo para retirarme. Soy consciente de una leve punzada de pesar, habría sido agradable poder despedirme de alguien.

Pero así como empiezo a marcharme, la puerta se abre y la rubia cabeza de Quatre se asoma.

"Trowa!" llama. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Giro hacia él. No había pensado en cómo iba a decirle, en cómo iba a explicar por qué me iba.

Su rostro cambia cuando me mira, la sonrisa encantadora escapando, sustituida por un ceño de preocupación. "¿Qué pasa?" exige con urgencia, mirándome a los ojos. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Vine a despedirme", digo lentamente.

Su ceño se profundiza y se mueve hacia atrás, abriendo más la puerta. "pasa", dice simplemente. No es una solicitud.

Accedo a la solicitud. Dejando mi maleta junto a la puerta, lo sigo desde la entrada hasta su sala de estar, una habitación que es más grande que todo el apartamento que había compartido con Duo.

Conforme lo sigo, percibo algo curioso. Aunque es bien pasado el mediodía, Quatre se encuentra todavía en su bata de baño. Tal vez está de vacaciones.

Él voltea y me sonríe por encima del hombro antes de entrar en la sala de estar. La expresión parece un poco nerviosa.

Al entrar en la habitación, inmediatamente supe por qué. Tumbado en el gran sofá blanco, vistiendo solamente un par de boxeadores de seda escarlata y una expresión un tanto petulante, esta Wufei. Su cabello no está amarrado, su cabello negro se derrama sobre sus hombros. Nunca había visto el cabello de Wufei suelto antes.

Él levanta la vista cuando entre en la habitación, y cuando me ve se pone casi tan rojo como sus boxers. Con una exclamación, agarra un cojín de la parte de atrás del sofá y lo tira sobre sus caderas.

Dirijo a mi mirada a Quatre, quien ahora tiene una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro. "Felicidades", murmuro.

"les íbamos a decir a todos pronto", me asegura. "Acabamos de..."

Su voz se apaga, y yo asiento en comprensión. Lo entiendo. No querían estropear su felicidad recién descubierta por traer a otros en ella demasiado pronto.

Me dirijo de nuevo a Wufei, y le asiento también. "Me alegro" digo simplemente.

Él asiente en respuesta, reconociendo mis felicitaciones y aprobación y agradeciéndome por ese gesto hacia ellos. Siempre me ha gustado eso de Wufei - él sabe que cuando las palabras son necesarias, y cuando no lo son.

Un fruncido de ceño, muy parecido al que sigue en el rostro de Quatre, aparece en la frente de Wufei mientras me mira fijamente. "¿Qué pasa, Barton?" se pregunta, inclinándose hacia adelante con atención. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Me voy. Vine a decirle adiós a Quatre. Me alegro de poder verte también antes de irme", le digo, consciente de que no he respondido a su pregunta. Me voy, con la intención de dejarlos ahora que me he despedido. Quatre se mueve con rapidez, sin embargo, y bloquea mi salida de la sala.

"Uh-uh", dice con firmeza, sacudiendo su rubia cabeza en un gesto negativo. "No sólo vienes aquí y anunciar que te vas a lugares desconocidos y no decirnos que te pasa."

Lo observo de manera calmada, esperando a que terminara.

Suspira con impaciencia, y señala un amplio sillón frente al sofá. "Siéntate", ordena.

Lo miro fijamente nuevamente, y luego volteo para sentarme en la silla designada. Es más fácil hacer lo que él pide, podría ignorarlo, pero Wufei probablemente me desafiaría a un duelo o algo así si yo fuera maleducado con Quatre. Eso llevaría demasiado tiempo. Tengo que irme.

Quatre se sienta en el otro extremo del sofá y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados en contemplación. Me hace sentir un poco incómodo y Wufei me mira con tanta atención, pero les devuelvo las miradas constantemente, sin decir nada.

"¿Qué pasa, Trowa?"

"Me voy", repito. "Quería decir adiós..."

"ya conocemos esa parte" interrumpe Wufei, frunciendo el ceño. Vuelvo la mirada hacia él, y profundiza su mirada.

"¿Es sobre Duo?" Quatre pregunta, yendo al corazón del asunto. Trato de no hacer una mueca de dolor cuando oigo el nombre.

No digo nada. No quiero hablar de ello.

"¿Está bien?" Quatre presiona, pregunta.

"Está bien" digo brevemente. No quiero hablar de él.

"¿Tuvieron una pelea?" cuestiona sin cesar.

Lo veo fijamente, no respondo. Pensé que iba a ser empático. No quiero hablar de ello, Quatre.

"¿qué paso, Trowa?" Quatre pregunta de nuevo, su voz muy suave.

Reprimo un suspiro, en vista de mi derrota. Él no va a darse por vencido hasta que le diga. Mi mejor opción ahora es contarle rápidamente para que pueda irme.

En frases claras pero cortas, le relato los acontecimientos de anoche, y mi descubrimiento de esta mañana. Mientras describo la escena que encontré en mi sala, los ojos de Wufei se estrecharon de rabia y gritos de asombro Quatre se escucharon, sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Lágrimas por mí.

"Así que... lo estás dejando?" Quatre pregunta, sus ojos inciertos.

Asiento con la cabeza.

"¿no va a quedarte y luchar?" Wufei demanda.

Lo miro. No dudo que Wufei lucharía si estuviera en mi lugar. Especialmente en este caso - él y Heero siempre han sido muy competitivos. Pero me doy cuenta de que es una batalla que estoy condenado a perder, que lo único que puedo ganar es dolor para todos.

Soy responsable. Nunca debí haber permitido que continuara por tanto tiempo, sabiendo que ... yo quería creer que lo que yo quería era cierto. Pero nadie puede vivir en una mentira para siempre, siempre hay un día del juicio final.

"Trowa..." Quatre duda, obviamente tratando de pensar en una forma de expresar lo que quiere decir, sin hacerme enojar. No tiene por qué molestarse. No me voy a enojar con él.

"has estado con Duo durante tres años. ¿No crees que tal vez deberías tratar de resolver esto, en vez de alejarte?"

Lo miro. ¿Cómo 'resolver ' algo como esto? Duo quiere a Heero. Es posible que me quiera, pero en menor grado. Por lo tanto, es Heero con quien Duo debe estar. Es imposible que eso suceda conmigo allí, así que tengo que dejarlo.

Quatre inclina la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad. "Trowa, ¿piensas que ... ¿Tienes miedo de que esto sucedió porque él ama a Heero más de lo que te ama? ¿De eso se trata?"

Tal vez es empático. O tal vez... tal vez es sólo capaz de analizar los datos disponibles y llegar a una conclusión lógica. De cualquier manera, yo no creo que sea necesario para responder a esa pregunta.

"¿Le dijiste que eso es lo que piensas?", pregunta.

Soy capaz de realizar preguntas de sí / no. Yo asiento con la cabeza una vez.

"¿Qué dijo?"

Cuanto antes lo haga, más pronto podre salir de aquí. "Me dijo que yo estaba equivocado."

Quatre levanta una ceja. "¿Y?"

¿Y qué? ¿Qué quiere saber?

"¿no le crees?", aclara.

Ahí hay otra que no necesita respuesta.

Wufei se aclara la garganta. "¿Le preguntaste por qué estaba con Yuy?"

Sacudo la cabeza. "No hace falta" le digo brevemente.

Quatre suspira. "hubiera deseado que no hubieras tomado una decisión así", dice con tristeza. "Creo que puede que no tengas razón."

Por lo menos él es diplomático. Me enderezo en la silla, preparándome para levantarse.

"Sólo quería decir adiós". Sueno como un maldito loro.

"¿A dónde vas?" Quatre pregunta.

Parpadeo, sorprendido por la pregunta. En realidad no he pensado en ello. Sólo quiero irme lo más lejos de aquí... ... como sea posible. No sé si todo el mundo es lo suficientemente grande como para irme lo suficientemente lejos...

Parpadeo, asombrado por la idea. "Yo creo" digo lentamente "creo que voy a ir al espacio exterior."

Quatre emite una exclamación suave, e incluso Wufei se ve sorprendido. Ninguno de nosotros hemos dejado el planeta en varios años. Incluso Quatre ha gestionado los asuntos de su familia de negocios de la Tierra, permitiendo que varias de sus hermanas supervisen las operaciones de la colonia. Nunca lo discutimos, pero ninguno se ha ido.

Pero creo que es tiempo de volver allí. La idea de viajar por el oscuro vacío del espacio no me molesta.

"Voy a volver a L3" digo, casi más para mí mismo. "Tratare de encontrar la colonia de donde soy."

Wufei cambio de posición. Él me mira, sus ojos oscuros tan vacíos como los míos. "¿Por qué?", pregunta sin rodeos. "¿Qué puedes encontrar allí?"

No lo sé. Pero... bueno, está lejos de aquí. Realmente no quiero pensar en nada más. ¿Qué quiere decir, con ¿qué voy a encontrar allí?

"tú no vas al espacio exterior de hoy," Quatre dice con decisión. "tú te quedas aquí".

Claro que no. Quatre anticipa mi negación y habla todavía con más firmeza. "Tomará tiempo para organizar el transporte a L3. Ellos no tienen vuelos de itinerario", señala con ironía. "permanecerás en la habitación por un día o dos, entonces podrás irte si de verdad crees que es lo que quieres".

Pienso discutir, pero de repente estoy cansado. Muy, muy cansado. Demasiado cansado para luchar con Quatre sobre una cosa tan insignificante. Tiene razón, de todos modos. Yo realmente no quiero sentarse en torno a un puerto espacial durante horas o días, en espera de un transbordador para el despegue.

"Si no interrumpo..."le digo con voz apagada.

"No seas tonto!" Quatre me asegura. Se pone de pie y me ve con seriedad. "Vamos por tu maleta, y acomódate, Trowa-kun", dice suavemente.

Asiento con la cabeza, y lo sigo. Sólo uno o dos días aquí, y entonces... entonces voy a estar de vuelta en el espacio, de vuelta a L3, donde empecé. Tal vez allí, pueda encontrar algo por lo que volver a empezar.

Le oí venir, no hizo ningún ruido, y yo estaba tirando de mi camisa sobre mi cabeza, pero yo sabía que él estaba allí. Él siempre ha sido capaz de sentir la presencia de los demás, pero él es el único con el que he estado realmente en sintonía.

Bueno, a excepción de Treize. Pero eso no era nada como esto... Ese fue el reflejo de esto - todo fue al revés, lo contrario de lo que debería ser. Equivocado.

La idea de Treize me hace fruncir el ceño, como de costumbre. Él, inmerso en la preocupación por nuestro invitado inesperado, por una vez interpreta erróneamente la expresión.

"Estoy preocupado por él, Wufei," dice, su preocupación palpitante en su voz. "¿Has visto su cara?"

Asiento con la cabeza. No es necesario ampliar, sé exactamente lo que en el rostro de Barton le preocupaba. La expresión vacía y gélida. Una expresión que nadie tan joven como él alguna vez ha tenido que desarrollar, una expresión que pensó que nunca tendría que usar de nuevo.

Todos nosotros teníamos rostros similares. Yuy era casi tan implacable como Barton. El mío era una cara de enojo, Quatre fue uno de tristeza y remordimiento. Incluso Maxwell de alegría con frecuencia exasperante y la exuberancia era una máscara que lo protegía, impidió que otros supieran de él. Cuando la guerra terminó, fuimos capaces de dejar de usar estas fachadas para finalmente crear y mostrar nuestro verdadero rostro al mundo.

No fue fácil. Tuvimos que encontrarnos a nosotros mismos, en primer lugar. Es un proceso que yo no creo que haya terminado, incluso ahora, cinco años después de la rebelión con Marimeia, seis años después de la muerte de Treize.

Si hay alguna verdadera justicia en el mundo, ninguno de nosotros tendría que depender de esos disfraces de nuevo.

Pero Trowa lo está haciendo. Y, lo peor de todo, fue Maxwell quien le obligó a hacerlo.

Eso puede no ser perdonable.

"Wufei."

La voz de Quatre me saca mi de mi ensoñación. Sacudo la cabeza, sorprendido, y me encuentro con su insistente mirada azul.

"No sabemos el lado de la historia de Duo", me recuerda. "Puede haber más de lo que nosotros - o incluso Trowa -. Podamos darnos cuenta"

Al estar tan íntimamente ligado a un psíquico tomará algún tiempo para acostumbrarme.

"no soy realmente un psíquico," me dice con seriedad. Una sonrisa maliciosa se cruza en su cara cuando me sorprendo por sus palabras, que forma tan precisa de responder a mis pensamientos. "Eres muy fácil de leer", me dice, con los ojos cálidos de diversión.

"Sólo para ti", murmuro con brusquedad. Él llega y toca suavemente mi mejilla, me sonríe, al darse cuenta del afecto que estaba tratando de expresar con ese comentario un tanto estéril. Yo había estado preocupado por la idea de que yo no podía ser lo suficientemente demostrativo para alguien tan expresivo como Quatre. Pero él tiene razón - me puede leer con bastante facilidad.

"Duo probablemente este terriblemente molesto," Quatre comenta.

Gruño. En mi opinión, Maxwell merece estar terriblemente molesto. Yuy también. Fue deshonorable de ambos jugar con Barton, falso y doblemente al hacerlo en su propia casa.

"¿Wufei... te gustaría ir a hablar con él?¿ Ver qué pasó?"

Miro a Quatre con asombro. ¿Él quiere que yo qué?

"Por favor" suplica encarecidamente, sus ojos azules suplicantes. "Realmente no me quiero dejar solo a Trowa. Él no me ha pedido nada, pero quiero estar aquí si me necesita."

Yo frunzo el ceño. "No tengo nada que decirle a Maxwell," protesto.

"Alguien tiene que estar con él también," Quatre insiste. "Voy a ir si así lo prefieres, pero..."

Suspiro. He perdido este argumento. Prefiero encarar a Maxwell y su locura que tratar de hacer frente a la silenciosa, rígida figura de desesperación que es Trowa Barton.

"No sé si él estará contento de verme", me quejo, saliendo de la habitación y cruzando la puerta del apartamento. Quatre me sigue y abre la puerta para mí, llegando a tocar mi mejilla otra vez cuando me voy.

"Está bien", murmura, antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente detrás de mí.

Miro la puerta cerrar, sorprendido por un momento. Una pequeña sonrisa se fija momentáneamente en mis labios. Es muy fácil subestimar Quatre. Toda esa dulzura y luz suaviza una muy firme voluntad y un sentido del bien y del mal que es tan fuerte como la mía. Él esta, probablemente, no más contento con Duo Maxwell que yo.

Continuara…

Para los que comentaron que Quatre no aparecía mucho en el fic… poco a poco todo va saliendo… que le esperara a Duo?

Espero sus REVIEWS!

Saludos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
